Destructive Romance
by Jer-Z 25
Summary: This is the story between two star-crossed lovers whose tragic pasts brings them together. Both were known to terrorize and destroy, but will they find peace in each other or will they kill each other first. I don't own Fairy Tail.Rated M for future lem
1. The begining

Chapter 1: The Beginning

Damn. It was one of those moments in your life when you figure out there's nothing you can do to help get out of this situation. I remember it like it was yesterday. My mother, had just tucked Lisanna and Elfman into bed. She gently gave them a peck on their foreheads and cooed them both into a peaceful slumber. She watched me as I shut all the windows in our small little cabin we called a home.

"Mira dear," my mother whispered. "It's getting late sweetheart I think you should rest up. Tomorrow I'll need your help getting supplies for the house. It's gonna be a cold, harsh winter this year, it has already started to blizzard my dear."

"I know mom, I just want to make sure all the chores are done," I explained. My mother just looked at me with such an intense gaze it gave me chills. Then she just looked and smiled that bright, warm smile of hers.

"Mira sweetie, I don't know what I would do if I didn't have such a daughter like you. I depend on you so much since your father..." She looked down at the ground with her big ocean blue eyes that mirrored my own. I knew where she was going with this conversation. My father was a Mage. A very well known one at that. He and my mother were children when they first met. They married when he was 18 and she was 15. My mother had me at 16 followed by Elfman at 17 and Lisanna at 18. My mother was a traveling performer while my father worked as a traveling lived a life of travel, but it was always fun and happy.

_Flashback_

_It wasn't until I was 8 or so when everything changed for the worst. My mother performed at the local pub just like usual while my father worked there fixing the things that needed to be fixed. Me, Elfman and Lisanna watched her in awe as she sang each melody with the most perfect pitch. It was like listening to an angel. As my mother reached the end of her song, the door of the pub burst open to reveal a gang of 7 lowlife, thug mages. My father was a man who chose his own fights and never the other way around. He quickly stopped what he was doing and came to our side. I remember when he stood in front of me e distinctively smelt of musk, sweat and some sort of spice. I found it a soothing smell unlike Lisanna who thought he smelt "icky" after people in the pub became instantly firghtened when the leader of the thug finally spoke._

_"Well, well, what do we have here," he slurred. By the way he paced around I could tell he was a drunkin fool. "Well boys it seems we hav-hic a room full of money-hic bags. Now I knoe you're all here to have a good time an-hic I want some of that too, but it cost doe. Me and my boys here are going to say this once so make sure you digest i-hic it. Put all your money and Jewlery in this here bag and we'll best be on our way." I looked at Lisanna who started to instantly cry. Luckily it was only silent tears so she didn't draw to much attention. I then looked at Elfman who tried to muster his courage, but as the stick up went on he started to crack. I then looked at my mother who looked at the thugs with complete disgust. My mother was the hot head of the family. Elfman and I get our personality from her. While my dad was the calm and reserved type in which Lisanna had completely taken after. I started to think to myself that the reason dad and mom are here is because we don't have any money. What are those thugs going to do if we don't have anything to give. I guess my father was thinking the same thing because he silently cursed to himself. My father was a strong mage.I didn't feel to scared because I knew my father was strong enough to take care of these idiots even if he was outnumbered. My father was a whopping 6 foot 11 inches with a strong muscular build. He possessed a magic called take over which allowed him to transform into a monster. My mother only told us stories about it, but we have never seen himin action. My other said when he's in full body take over he's unstoppable. I prayed my mother was right and wasn't just exaggerating because at the moment those thugs took notice of my father and us._

_"Look at this boys, this here is a big man,"he slurred. The other thugs snickered but continued their route of snatching peoples money and jewlery. "So big man, you don't plan on doing anything stupid right." I can sense my father starting to loose control of his emotions each second. The thug kept on taunting him. I could feel the ominous wind in the air. I wasn't that scared before, but I started to then. I bet my mother sensed it to because she quickly ran over to us and stood in between my father and the thug._

_ "I'd advise you not to taunt my husband in front of our children scum. If you want this jewlery go fetch it like the dog you are," yelled my mother. she then threw her necklace against the nearest wall. "Atinna, don't get involved in this," my father stated angrily while yanking my mother behind him. "Yea Atinna don't get involved, actually I wouldn't mind if a pretty lady like you were to get involved with a guy like me." said the thug smugly. He then looked at me and stated "White hair must run in the family, your daughter's a beauty like you too I see. When she grows up maybe I can take a crack at he.." Right before he could finish the sentance my father picked the skimpy thug up by his neck and slammed him on the closest table. Still clinging on to the mans neck my father yelled, "Atinna, take the kids out of here and run, I'll catch up to you at our safehouse." As soon as Lisanna and Elfman heard that we were splitting up, they started to cry histarically. I tried to hush them up, but it wouldn't help. "Mira," my father said. "Be strong for your brother and sister ok." I just noded as I watched my calm, patient father turn into a hideous beast. We were all stunned, even the group of thugs who surrounded my father. "Atinna, GO NOW!" he exclaimed._

_My mother being the strong woman she was just looked at him with sad eyes and said, "Elliot, if your not back in a few hours I'm coming back for you. And with that she picked Lisanna up and grabbed Elfman's hand and signaled me to follow her out the door of the pub. We ran about 2 miles until we reached our safe house. It's a small cabin hidden deep in the outskirts of the town where many people didn't go. People were scared to roam our woods because of there were sightings of monsters. After just witnissing my father, I claimed those rumors to be right. As we were finally safe in our cabin the fear of the unknown caught up to all of us. We were scared for a father and we were scared for the nice towns people in the pub who always helped us out. Lisanna and Elfman were so young to know how to handle this situation. So My mother and I just held them both a repeated things like "There, there, itll be alright and Daddy's coming home soon." It seemed like hours past before my mother got up and walked toward the door._

_Elfman paused his tears before asking, "Mom, wher-where are you going." Lisanna quickly followed up with a "Yea mommy where are you going, don't leave." Mom just gave us her warm smile and calmly stated, "Don't worry mommy's babies, I'm just gonna go get Papa and bring him back." And with that she ran out the door. I remember drifting off to sleep until I heard frantic knocking at the door._

_BANG, BANG, BANG, "MIRA OPEN THE DOOR, MIRA YOUR FATHER, HE"S HURT OPEN THE DOOR!" after hearing that I ran as quickly as I could and slammed open the door. I what I saw then is something I will never forget for my whole life. There was blood everywhere. It was in the snow, it was all over my mother and my father. I started to shake I was so terrified. Just then my mother called out to me, MIRA GO GET SOME HOT WATER WE NEED TO TEND TO YOUR FATHERS WOUNDS!" I was still shaken up from the blood I couldn't move. Then my mother did something she never did before, she yelled at me. "MIRA WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU STANDING THERE FOR GET THE WATER AND RAGS!" That snapped me out of my daze and I went to go do what I was told. Lisanna and Elfman had woken up and became frantic at the sight of my father. "Mira go take your brother and sister to the other room while I help your father. We started to protest, but were quickly interrupted by our mother, "Now!" With that we all sat in our parents bedroom and waited._

_After an hour or so my mother came in the room, her warm blue eyes were now bloodshot red from crying. She dragged her foot in the doorway and with a raspy voice she called out to us, "Mira, Lis, Elfman your father has some things he would like to tell you." We were so happy to know we could finally see our father, but were pained at the look our mother gave us. She looked like she was about to be sick when she left the room. We quickly ran to our father's side. He laid there with tarnished bandages and blood still leaking from his battered body._

_ My father coughed a few times then finally rasped out, "I'm sorry my children, your Papa was not strong enough."_  
><em>Elfman took the pause to ask, "What do you mean papa? You fought a group of thugs at the same time by yourself, your a strong man to me." My father just gave him a half smile. "Elfman son, that means a lot to me,"my father stated. He then coughed again. "Being a man who can beat up the most people, being a man is about who can protect the most people especially his family. Son I want you to be the man of this family can you do that?" my father asked. Elfman than responded, "But your the man of the house dad why?" His comment was caught off by My mother, Lisanna and I's whimpering. My father than weakly stated, "Son, my time is up. In a little while I won't be hear anymore so you have to be the man of the house and protect your mother and sisters, can you promise me that?" Right then, Elfman started to really sob. "I promise dad, I'll promise to be a man." My father nodded at this comment. Lisanna than spoke up, "Daddy, you said you have to go, where are you going?" she cried. I looked down at my hands. She was just 6 years old and too young to understand. "Lisanna, my sweet baby girl, your dad is going to the sky so he can look after you." "Why do you have to go to the sky, why can't you stay with us, won't you be lonely, I'm going to be lonely," she cried. Dad just smiled at her innocence. He then replied,"Baby girl, my time is up on earth, that's why I have to go and I wont be lonely because I'll have you in my heart and I'll be in yours." He coughed again. "Really?" Lisanna asked between sobs. "Really," my father assured her. "Continue to be my little ray of sunshine that brightens everyone day ok?" he asked. "Lisanna than smiled and said "Ok Papa." His eyes then drifted toward me.<em>

_ I tried to look strong in front of my Papa, but when he grabbed my hand all my courage went down the drain. "Mira, my beautiful, strong, spitfire girl. I was so happy to have a daughter who is exactly like my beautiful wife. Whenever I see how beautiful you become each day makes me thankful that I found the perfect woman to be my wife." I was so flattered that he compared to my mother whom I adored, that I forgot his condition for a second. He then looked at me with his deep black eyes and said, "Your the oldest Mira which means you have the responsibility of making sure your brother and sister grow up to be fine people. You also gotta help your mother because it'll be hard for her when I go." I just grabbed my Papa's hand and held it against my face and cried into his palm. "I promise Papa, I love you and I promise to help mom raise Lisanna and Elfman." "I know you will my sweet girl," he replied. Then he pulled me and Lisanna down and kissed us on our foreheads, he then did the same with Elfman. Mother than joined us and eventually her and papa kissed for a long time. We all fell asleep that night embraced in each other's arms, when we woke up Papa was gone for good._

Present

I watched my mother sit in her chair and humming a tune. It's been 2 years since my father passed and ever since them my mother never sang again. She always hummed, but the feeling was never the same. I finished the chores and decided to go to bed. I watched my mother walk over to my side of the bed as if she was trying to tuck me in."Mommy, I'm 10 now I don't need to be tucked in, if anything I should be tucking you in," I told her. My mother just gave me that warm smile of hers and said, "Yeah i know but even if your 10 your still my baby girl." I smiled at that and allowed her access to my forehead. She gave me a small gentle kiss and whispered, "I love you Mira." Little did I know that would be the last time I ever heard my mother's voice.

I woke up early that morning because Elfman kept kicking me in his sleep. After a half an hour of abuse I got up to go see what my mother was doing. It was about time we get the fire going for breakfast. I walked to the bedroom over saw my beautiful mother lying there on the bed. She looked so peaceful. Her long flowing white hair made a halo around her heart shaped face. Her naturally pink lips were paler than usual but it didn't stop her beauty from shining through. The morning sun's rays touched her skin giving it an angelic glow. She was like an angel with her arms resting on her mid section. I don't know what but something told me to go try and wake her up. I climbed into my mothers bed and inched closer to her. I snuggled my face into her face in order to try and wake her up. Her skin was so cold, I brushed it off thinking it was because of the cold weather outside. I then decided to poke her and call out her name. "Momma wake up, it's time to start breakfast I sang." I waited but there was no response. I looked closer at her face and noticed streaks coming from her eyes. Like she was crying. I started to get a little worried after learning this. My eyebrows started to knit together as I continued to call her name, but still had no response. My rubs and pats turned into an all out shake and my whispers turned into loud frantic cries. "MOM, MOM WAKE UP, PLEASE WAKE UP...I CAN'T LOOSE YOU TOO...MOM PLEASE WAKE UP!" I screamed frantically.

I felt defeated. I couldn't swallow the huge gulp in my throat. I didn't know what to do. How was I going to explain this to Lisanna and Elfman, What would happen to us in the future, where would we go?" My head was spinning out of control. I wanted to grieve for my mother, but I had my remaining family to think about. My heart hurt so much. It felt like someone took my heart and crushed it. I started to choke and hypervenalate, I was not prepared for this situation at all. I did the only thing that made sense at the moment, I screamed.

My scream did the one thing I didn't want, it woke up my beloved siblings from their peaceful slumber. As if on cue Elfman and a sleepy-eyed Lisanna cam charging nto my mothers bedroom. "Ne-chan I heard a scream is everything ok?" Elfman asked worriedly. "Yea Mira-Ne what's the matter?" Lisanna asked rubbing the sleep away from her eyes. I let go of our mother and silently walked over to my siblings. I wrapped my arms around both of them and slid them down to the floor with me. "Oi ne-chan," Elfman called, "What's wrong is something the matter with mom?" I tried to compose myself the best way I could I looked both my siblings in their eye and quietly whispered to them, "Mom is gone, just like papa she's gone to the sky so she can be with him and watch us from the sky." Both Lisanna and Elfman simultaneously started to ball there little innocent eyes out. It broke my heart to see them like this, but it broke my heart to see my mother's lifeless body on the bed. I hugged them again when Elfman broke loose of my grip, "WHY NE-CHAN WHY? FIRST DAD NOW MOM, WHY DOES THIS KEEP HAPPENING TO US, IS GOD PUNISHING US?" "I don't know elf-kun," I replied. "Mira-ne I don't understand papa went away because he was hurt Mama's not hurt so why did she go away?" Lisanna sobbed. "Momma was hurt Lisanna," I said while caressing her short white locks. "Momma died of a broken heart."

One whole week went by and none of us did anything. Mother's body was still lying lifeless in her bedroom. Lisanna who still doesn't understand refused to let me and Elfman bury Momma just in case she might wake up. Me and Elfman knew as much as we wished that would happen that would not be the case. It had gotten to the point where the stench in the cabin was unbearable that we had to bury our mother. Elfman and I made a coffin and tombstone for momma. The coffin didn't look good, but it was going into the ground anyways so who would even see it right? Elfman carried the coffin in while I wrapped momma's lifeless body in her blanket. It took both of us to put her in and drag the coffin out to the burial. We burried her right next to papa because we know that's what she would have wanted. We said our final goodbyes and went back in the house.

Two days after we buried our mother I noticed that we were out of food. We had no food and no money to get some. The closest town was a few miles away and on top of that it was a civilian tow. This meant I was too young to work. A few more days went by and I knew I couldn't leave my siblings home alone nor could I take them with me because they wouldn,t have the energy to make it all the way to town. There was only one solution I could think of. I had to go in the woods and find an animal to kill, so we can cook it for food. I grabbed a big carving knife from the kitchen and went out in search of our supper. Elfman of course protested claiming that it was mans job to hunt for food for the family, but I quickly dismissed him. It had to have been like an hour of searching in the woods. There was no animal big enough for all of us to eat and I started to give up hope.

I slumped myself against a tree and started crying. I promised my papa and my mother that I would take care of my siblings, but I can't even find a way to feed the. I felt so hopeless. As I was slumped against the tree I could feel vibrations on the ground. They kept getting bigger and the thumping sound kept getting larger. I quickly got up and looked out into the clearing. A huge bird that had to be about 20 feet tall came stampeeding into the clearing. I was happy this was my chance for food, but that thought went away when i realized this giant bird was a monster.

I never fought before how could I possibly defeat something like this. Then I quickly remembered something my father told me. He said my siblings and I share his blood. Which means we have the ability to do the full body take over magic. Wht did he say exatly I had to do? I couldn't remember. Just then the giant bird attempted to stomp me. I quickly ran out of the way. I then heard voices coming from the east. Familiar voices. To my complete horror there were my beloved siblings standging behind the beast with shocked faces. I felt my heart sank when the bird took its focus away from me and on them. I started to panic. So i threw the knife and luckily, it landed in the beast's eye.  
>Then it came to me. The thing my father said that I could not remember. He said whatever strong emotion you're feeling at the time look into yourself and draw the power out. It is then when you can tap into your inner dormant self. Some people say it's an inner demon, I say it's your inner emotions bottled up into a mass of power, either way they better run." With that he smiled than kissed me on my forehead.<p>

As the beast began to chase me I stopped and faced it. I closed my eyes and remembered all the hurt and pain I went through in my life and how bad I wanted to save my siblings. All of a sudden an ominous wind blew and dark energy seemed to have consumed my body. I never felt something like this before. This power was enveloping my body and felt everything start to change. My teeth were sharpened like wolf fangs, my hands were claws of a monsters as well as my feet. My backside felt heavier and to my surprise a tail of a lizard of some sort began swaying behind me. My hightened senses alarmed me of the danger that was charging at me full speed. I braced myself for impact and when it did, nothing happened. I opened my eyes to see that my arm completely stopped the beast in its tracks. I looked over to see my siblings in complete shock. I finally freed one claw and used it to slice open the neck of this monstrous bird. It died instantly. Things were different from that day on.

Three years passed and I turned 13. In the absence of both our parents I acted as the guardian for my two siblings. I finally taught Elfman and Lisanna how to use their magic. It was interesting to find out that the three of us had different forms of the body take over. Lisanna could transform into basically anything, Elfman couldn't do a full body take over but his arms could, which was still efficient, and I had Satan Soul. Ionly allowed Elfman to help me get food. We didn't necessarily hunt all the time but when weary travelers came by they usually helped us out with money if we allowed them to stay in our cabin. Also the town's people would help by sending their family members to our little cabin in the woods with food, supplies and rumor of the monster went away so people were not afraid anymore to walk the woods anymore.  
>Life was pretty peaceful until a young blonde hair boy who had to be only few years older than myself came stumbling out of the clearing holding his bleeding chest. He looked up with his onyx eyes and grabbed on to my shirt. He then in a raspy voice said to me, "Help me, or else." He quickly fainted into my arms. My first thought was, "The nerve of this guy." Second thought, "Oh Great." I then decided to drag Mr. attitude in our cabin and fix him up out of a whim.<br>"Lisanna, Elfman help me with this person." They both noded and ran to my side.  
>"This is going to be a long night," I thought, shaking my head.<p> 


	2. The Encounter

Chapter 2: The First Impression

It had been a day since this blonde kid came. I watched him cautiously while he stirred in his sleep. I saw Lisanna and Elfman also watch out of curiosity. I continued to eye this guy up. I could easily sense that he was able to use magic, the problem was figuring out if that was a good thing or a bad thing. His face was a little rugged kinda like my dad's face, but a lot more youthful. It was a refreshing look to me as well as Elfman and Lissana since they kept smiling at him.

I decided it was about time to wake this guy up and ask him a few questions. I got up to go get some rope to tie him up, just in case. You can never be to careful around strangers especially when you have younger ones you needed to protect. I quickly had Elfman hold his upper body up while I tied the rope around his chest, arms, legs, and bed post. After the last tug on the rope, I heard a small sigh coming from the sleeping form. Slowly, his eyelids began to open and reveal two black eyes. Those eyes looked at me then looked at Lisanna, then Elfman. He parted his mouth to say something, but I knew his throat was too dry to make a sound.

"Lisanna," I called. "Go get a glass of water for him." Lisanna quickly ran to the sink and poured the mystery boy a glass of water. She ran to my side spilling some of the water in the process, and handed proceeded to hand the water over to the blonde. The boy motioned himself to grab the water from my sister's hand, but seized his actions when he notice his arms were bounded to the bed. At the moment something snapped in the boy he started to move erractically, desperately trying to free himself from the ropes. He was failing miserably, and he realized this, so he became content with just glaring at us.

"If your done," I started. "I'll help you drink the water, do you understand?" He just continued to glare at me, but then slowly noded his head. I took the cup from Lisanna and administered the cup to his mouth. He parted his lips enough for the water to easily enter his mouth. He gulped down the water fairly easily and breathed out, "more, more water." I looked at Lisanna and this time she filled up a bucket for the boy. He easily chugged the water from the bucket when I raised it to his mouth.

After he caught his breath he started to examine my siblings and I as well as our humble cabin. After a few minutes of checking his surroundings he finally asked, "Where am I, and why am I tied up?"

I looked at him and replied, "You are in the middle of the woods in our home, these woods are the outskirts of a town called Geszebelum. You are tied up because I can sense you are a mage, a strong one at that. And in order to make sure my siblings are safe, I can't exactly trust that you won't harm us." He just continued to glare at me. 'This guy had some damn nerve. We helped him and he still looks at us like were the one who cut him up or something. I think we were pretty reasonable this whole time, damn this guy.' I decided to glare at him with equal intensity, which turned into an all out staring contest.

He finally broke the game and replied with a "Tst, watever." I inwardly nodded, knowing that I won. I was broken out of my happy thoughts when Lisanna began to speak, "So mister boy-kun, where ya from, what's ya name, what's ya favorite color, do you have and siblings, what's your family lik-," She was quickly cut off by Elfman who started to ask his questions. "How did you get cut up like that, were you in a man's brawl? Were you fighting a monster?" Curiosity beamed in their eyes as they anticipated the boy's answers. He just merely looked at them with an annoyed expression. I could see how they could become easily interested. Beside eachother we rarely had any guest or real human contact for that matter.

"Look, I don't feel like talking to you brats. Where's the adult in this house?" He asked. I tried to sound as grown up as i could when i explained, "I am, now tell us your name and where you're from or else you'll stay tied up like this with no dinner." He just glared at me like usual and I gave one right back but 10 times harder. He finally gave up and said, "Yea rite brat, where's your mommy and daddy, the real adults." 'I really hate this prick,' I thought to myself. Lisanna finally spoke up and said, "Our mom and dad died and went to the sky to watch over us." It made me kind of sad to see her explain that with a smile. Dad was right Lisanna was sunshine. Lisanna continued, "Mira-ne's the oldest so she's technically the adult of the house." Elfman than decided to chime in, "Yeah, and I'm the man of the house." Lisanna and I just smiled and agreed. I looked over to see how blondie took this information.

He became quiet and his eyes told me he felt pity for us. Taking offense to this I angrily stated, "You don't need to pity us, we're doing quite fine. At the moment we're doing a lot better than you are." He just looked at me and said, "Tst watever. My name is Laxus, Dreyer Laxus, I'm from the town Fiore and I'm part of the town's guild Fairy Tail." I just looked at him and digested his words. I remember seeing and hearing about this guild called Fairy Tail in Sorcerers Weekly and in town gossip. I watched him hoping he would continue.

"I just recently became an S class mage at Fairy Tail and I took a job that asked me to stop the ongoing battle between to giant beast who constantly terrorized the town over on the west, with their constant fighting. I completed the job, but as you can see it was at a cost." He looked down at his wrapped, bloody chest. Lisanna and Elfman were an awe at his story, I was too but I wouldn't show him. I saw him smile and figured it was because he liked bragging about himself.

I looked at him and asked, "S class mage? That means you must be extremely strong, but I doubt only look like your 15 or 16. Admit it you probably got beat up by a robber or something because if you were on an S class job, you should be loaded with money. I checked your bag and pockets you only have enough money for food and cheap supplies." Elfman and Lisanna just stared at this Laxus dork as if they were hoping he wasn't lying.

I heard him growl then say, "Firstly, I'm 17. Secondly, I would love to have collected my earnings from the town, but on my way I was currently kidnapped and tied up by a bunch of white-haired brats.I don't have to explain myself to 2 snot nose brats and their annoying bratty sister." Those comments ordered him a death glare from me. Elfman being as hot headed as I was started to yell, "DON'T CALL MY NE-SANS-.." I cut him off. "Don't say anything Elfman because I will pesonally see to it that this ASSHOLE takes back what he said." I then started to unbind his ropes. "Mira-ne, why are you letting him go?" Lisanna asked.

I ignored her comment and gave my attention back to Major Dick. "If your such a tough guy why don't you fight me like one you Blonde Bastard." He just glared at me and said, "Fine, I don't care if your just a little shitty girl, you brought this on yourself." Now I was fairly confident in my abilities to fight since I trained in the woods for the past 3 years, but if he was telling the truth I wasn't sure if I could beat an S class. I shoved those thoughts aside because my pride just wouldn't allow me to back down. I stormed out the door followed by the Blonde Bastard and my siblings not to far after. I could hear Lisanna and Elfman cheer me on the sidelines.

We stared at eachother for a long time when the asshole's voice broke the silence, "Are you going to just check me out or are you going to fight, I'd like to be on my way as soon as possible." I was pissed now. I inwardly thought, 'How could this jerk think I was checking him out, he doesn't even think I'll be a challenge.' With this last angry emotion, I drew out the power of my Satan Soul.

After 3 years of training transforming became easier and quicker. As the wind turned ominous and the atmosphere turned eerie, I could see the bastard's face turn from cautious to shocked.I could see him stare as the dark magic enveloped my body and started to transform into the devil like creature within me. After I was done, I glared at him with my piercing red eyes and said, "Are you scared, Drayer Laxus."

Laxus couldn't hardly believe what he was seeing. 'She's just a brat, but she has this much magical energy?' He thought. He then smirked to himself. 'I'm impressed,this should be interesting.' He then cleared his throat and said, "Congratulations, you've captured my attention, now lets see what you got." He chuckled than throught a ball of lightening at me.

If my reaction time was not hightened the ball of lightning might have hit. I easily dodged it and watched it go into the bundle of trees behind me. It started a small fire. I checked to see if my siblings were out of harms way which they were to my relief. I than focused back on my opponent.

He was just lazily standing there waiting for a response. He then said, "Wow you dodged that, now I'm really impressed." I was seriously getting fed up with this jerk. I charged at him and tried to land a punch in his face. I was quick but he was faster, so I missed and hit the ground instead. The ground crumbled in a 10 yard radius around us. The impact caused a cloud of smoke in which I used as an advantaged. I then sent a barage of dark powered blast at his form. He moved so quick dodging each one perfectly. But unfortunately for him my senses caught wind of a pattern. His moves became more predictable to me. It wasn't until he started to throw lightening at I realized he can't dodge me and create his attacks. I punched the ground once again to create a cover for my next attack. I sent another barage of dark blast but with it I sent an arm of darkness that snaked through the blast and fog and caught his leg. 'I got him now I thought.' I charged in ready to land a punch in his face when lightening started to enevelope his body. The lightening became erratic and out of control. The power was so strong it was nothing I have seen before.

The lightening shocked though my arm of darkness and hit me. I felt pain like I've never felt before. I remember looking up seeing Lisanna transformed as a bird and was holding Elfman up. They both cried my name out. 'My first impression of this guy is a prick, a strong prick,' I thought to myself. I don't remember anything after that except that my world turned pitch black.


	3. The First Look

Chapter 3:

First Look

Authors note: I want to say thanks to the two reviews which motivated me to update more. MiraLax is not a popular couple so all those who read spread the word:) Thanks. There will be lemon in the future when they get older, I'll try and keep it close to the manga. Also the future jobs she has won't all be peachy and easy, killing and seduction jobs are allowed in my story (I blame this on Naruto). Anywho its pretty early for that but just giving a heads up. Enjoy ;)

I woke up to the sound of laughter and a high pitched sound in my head. Neither were helping the pounding in my head. I realized that I was in our bed. 'I wonder how i got here,' I thought. That wasn't important now. I what I really wanted to know as why my siblings were making such a ruckus. Ilazily got up out of the bed and walked toward the origin of my curiosity.

It wasn,t that hard to find the source of the noise because of the size of our small cabin. I looked over and saw Lisanna and Elfman in a fit of laughter and giggles. It warmed my hard to see that because it rarely happened. Of course there's a downside to every upside. To my disgust that blonde shit was with them talking and laughing right a long with them. I felt anger boil up inside me. 'HOw can my own brother and sister have laughs with the enemy, they saw what he did,' I thought. Right before I was going to tell the piece of shit named Laxus off, Lisanna cut me off int that cute voice that can only belong to her.

"Mira-ne we were just about to try and wake you up. Lax-kun was telling us funny stories about his guild and all the people he works with." As I listened to Elfman and Lisanna go on and on about the stories Laxus told them, I wondered what it would be like to be apart of something like that. I quickly decided to brush the thought off when Laxus decided to finally open his mouth.

"Hey Mary," he said. This earned him a death glare from yours truley.

"It's Mira baka, Mirajane," I corrected. Of course my insult didn't bother. He just went on.

"Right, Mira, you should think about moving to Fiore and working at fairy tail with the brats. Your pretty strong and Fairy Tail is in need for more strong mage." He looked at me waiting for me to say something, but I just continued to listen to him. He continued, "Look, If you want to or not it's up to you, but I think you and the brats would be a bit happier living there. There are other kids that work there, and you can make actual money too."

I thought about everything he said just now. I looked over at Elfman and Lisanna who seemed to be excited about the idea of moving to Fiore. I almost felt bad for them. I was fine, but I know Elfman and Lisanna wanted to have friends and a chance at a normal life outside of our cooped up cabin. I was interupted out of my thoughts by Elfman's voice.

"Ne-chan, Ne-chan, I can work too and help make money for our house, and we can buy toys for Lisanna, and the clothes you always look at when we go into the village and we can buy me meat, so I can grow into big, strong man."

"Yea, Mira-Ne we can also buy instruments like mom and dad use to have and jewlery and a pet, and candy," Lisanna said cheerfully. It hurt me to be the debbie downer in the situation, but I didn't want them to get their hopes up.

"Lisanna, Elfman don't get your hopes up. We can't just up and leave when we get there we need money upfront to get a place to live. We also need supplies, and if you work you have to pay taxes, also if we are forced to work different jobs I won't be there to protect you guys from danger. Plus we don't know what type of place this Fiore is, it could be a dangerous city and I can't risk this. Most importantly, I, we can't just leave this cabin. It's our home with all of memories, and if we leave we'll be leaving mom and dad." When I told them this they both looked down with defeated looks on their faces. I felt horrible and for a minute I liked the idea, but I didn't think I was ready to let go yet. Lisanna finally spoke up after a long pause.

Lisanna looked up at me with her big cerulean eyes that looked similar to my mother's and mine and said, "Mira-ne our home is sad. I think of mom and dad all the time in it and I feel sad since they left to go in the sky. But if we go to Fiore we can have a new start and make new happy memories in our new house don't ya think." She smiled while saying the last part. I was at a lost for words. I looked at Elfman who silently agreed. I then smiled to myself, there was no way I could win against them.

Laxus decided to chime in after Lisanna. "You guys don't have to worry about the living arrangements, for new, out of town members the guild finds you a spot to live. Also they pay the first few rent until you get make enough money to pay on your own, and Fiore is named one of the safest towns to live in."

I thought about the words he just spoke and finally said, "If we do go, you guys have to do everything I say," I started. They just looked at me with happy eyes of anticipation."Also when it comes to work you guys are not allowed to argue with me on the schedule and who works when. Lastly, we have to say goodbye to mom and dad." They just looked at me happily and nodded their heads in agreement.

"Good, we'll leave for Fiore tomorrow morning, so you should pack tonite. It should take us a day and a night of traveling before we get there," Laxus added. As soon as he said that, Elfman and Lisanna ran to go pack up our stuff.

I just looked at Laxus with uncertainty and asked, "Do you think we'll be ok there." I could see him think over my words. He fnally stated, "I dunno life's what you make it, you can make it so your lives are happy there, or you can make it that your life sucks, its really up to the three of you." I just stared at him. 'This guy really has no sensitivity to a girl's heart.' Although I thought this I new he was right.

Laxus then walked away from me to go help Lisanna and Elfman pack. As I watched him my mind started to go other places. Weird places. I thought for a second that he almost looked cute helping my siblings pack. That thought quickly disappeared when he said, "Hey Mira-brat are you going to make the little brats do all the work come over here and help."

'Ass," I thought. I quickly ran over to help with the packing, silently musing over the thought of a new happy life in Fiore.  
> <p>


	4. Fairy Tail

Chapter 4

Fairy Tail

Authors Note: Just to recap the ages are (currently):  
>Mira:13 Laxus:17 Everyone else do the math :p Oh yea as for the mirlax that's suppose to happen, look for that later on. As a writer I hate when love happens too early in a story because it looses sentimental value. It has to build up into something first. Love at first sight is something that in my opinion unrealistic. In order for my story to be realistic, I'd like to stay away from it. Thanks for the reviews. This story is for the 5 nice people so far who decided to read it :)<p>

We traveled all day, and I could tell Lisanna and Elfman were exhausted. The minute I thought that, Laxus said, "There's a place to sleep on the otherside of that river. It's a travelers cabin. We can stay there for the night and travel again in the morning. If we leave by sunrise we should get to Fiore by 12 or so in the afternoon."

As we walked up to the cabin, I found myself comparing the traveler's cabin to the one we called a home. The travelers cabin was a lot bigger than ours and much more spacious in the inside. There was one twin side bed and one queen side. I had no idea how we were going to sleep. Before I said something Elfman and Lisanna jumped on the queen sized bed and motioned for me to come get in. I quickly shook my head and said, "We should eat and bathe first." They agreed and sat at the medium sized table. I got some ingredients out of one of the bags and started to cook something for the four of us.

As we sat eating the food I could hear Laxus, sigh in contentment at the food. This gave me pride as a woman. He than said, "This is great, your a good cook for just a brat." After he said this I felt my anger start to rise. I got up quickly and before I knew it i punched the wooden table in half and stormed out. It happened so fast I hardly knew what I even done. 'Dad was right,' I thought, 'I do have a short fuse.' I could hear them talking about it at the table.

Laxus asked, "What the hell is her problem, che, girls." Elfman chimed in, "My dad once told me that girls hate to be looked down on and they hate being talked to like a kid." Lisanna continued. "Yea, Mira-ne takes care of us so she wants to be treated like an adult." Laxus just mumbled something I couldn't understand. I didn't care. After sitting outside for a few hours to cool off, I went back in the cabin to go take a bath. As I walked in I searched the room with the queen size bed and found my two siblings asleep in the bed. They looked so cute cuddled together. I saw a space an instantly knew it was meant for me.

I continued further into the room, so I could reach the bathroom. I forgot to grab a towel and clothes so before I opened the door I turned around to open one of our packs. As I went to reach in the bag for my night clothes I heard the door of the bathroom opening. Out came Laxus and all his glory surrounded by a cloud of steam. In all my years of living I never saw a male's naked body before (well other than Elfman's, but that's different). Well he wasn't exactly naked, but in my 13 year old eyes he was. He had a nice firm chest with abs that seem to just jump out at you. His arms were cut just perfectly. My eyes traveled back down to his torso, and I found that I some what was curious to see what went on below his torso. Too bad his pants covered it up. I don't think I was a pervert, I was just curious since I have never seen a man like that before. After basically gawking at him, I was pulled from my thoughts by the sound of his voice.

"Ya done undressing me with your eyes pervy girl," He said with that annoying ass smirk. I just glared at him for that. I just rolled my eyes at him and said, "not even, I was just shocked that you would have the audacity to come out of the bathroom with little to nothing on in the presence of children and a lady." He looked at me strangely and said, "Children yes, a lady no." That sent me over the edge. 'This guy knows nothing of a girl's feeling,' I thought. I could feel the anger rise up inside me again. But I knew If I were to respond I'd wake up Lisanna and Elfman. So I quietly whispered to him, "If you don't take a girl's feelings into consideration, you'll be single forever." With that I walked in the bathroom ever so coolly and started my shower.

We traveled for nearly 4 hours now. It was hot and my back was hurting for carrying most of our stuff. We stopped at the end of a cliff. Looking down off the cliff, I gazed over the town called Fiore. The sight absolutely took my breath and Lisanna looked amazed too. They both ran for the trail that led to our soon to be new home. I ran after them with Laxus following behind. We ran and ran until we reached the edge of town. From there Laxus gave us a tour of the beautiful place called Fiore. He showed us some of the best places to eat, some potential homes for us, bath houses, playgrounds, market places and more. After about an hour walking around the town, we finally arrived to Fairy Tail. I could hardly wait to go in. I've read so much about it in Sorcerers weekly, I became instantly excited.

Laxus opened the double doors to the great place called Fairy Tail. After one second of being in there, all hell broke loose. There were these to kids no older than lisanna going head to head in an all out fist fight. The pink haired one yelling droopy eyes while the other one yelled pointy eyes. A red haired girl around my age hit the both of them causing each boy to hit other members of the guild. When that happened everyone started to fight. I quickly grabbed Lisanna and ELfman and put them behind me. An older guy came out of no more and almost ran into me so I jump kicked his ass, he accidentally fell into the red haired girl. She looked pissed and threw the man off of her. She looked at me indifferently. I guess she thought I would apologize, but from what I see she should have just moved out of the way. Laxus just sighed and said "welcome to Fairy Tail."

Finally some huge giant monster appeared out of no where and yelled, "YOU DAMN BRATS, LEARN TO SETTLE DOWN ONCE AND A WHILE!" After he said that everyone just stopped what they were doing and stood still. Everyone except for Laxus that is. He just walked close to the giant and said, "Yo gramps, I just completed the job, and on my way I picked up three stray cats who want to join the guild." After he said that everyone just looked at my siblings and I. It felt extremely awkward for everyone to just stare at us like that. I know Elfman and Lisanna were feeling it too, because they decided to hide behind two older guys, one with dark blue hair the other with orange, walked up to Laxus and said, "Oi Laxus welcome back, is that one your girl friend." They then pointed at me. He just waved them off and said,"No, just a stray that I dragged in."

The giant then shrunk down to a little old man. I was amazed at how such a huge giant was really this extremely little old man. He walked up to the three of us and said, "I am Makarov, current Master of Fairy Tail, the boy who brought you hear is m knuckle headed grandson Laxus." As he said that I heard Laxus grunt. "Well anyway welcome to Fairy Tail, what are your names," he asked. I could feel everyone's stares intensify when he asked this.

"Uhm, I'm MiraJane and this is my little brother Elfman and my little sister Lisanna." It was quiet until the pink haired brat and the naked Blue haired brat ran up to us. The naked one came up to us and said, "I'm Grey and this flame breath's name is not important." This got him a punch from the pink haired kid. "Shut up, hentai-boy. My name is Natsu and I'm the son of a dragon named Igneel. I instantly thought this kid was off his meds when he said that.

A cute brown haired girl walked up to the naked boy and said, "Grey where's your clothes?" After she said that the naked kid started to freak out. I thought, 'Is this kid retarded to, how could he not know he was practically naked.' The brown haired girl continued, "My names Cana, if you need anything just ask," she said smiling.

Then the red haired girl who got hit by the man I kicked came up to us. She was pretty, I gave her that but that didn't mean I had to like her. She smiled and said, "It's nice to meet you three my name is Scarlet Erza, but you can just call me Erza. Since were around the same age, let's get along. Oh yea since you are new, I'll forgive you for earlier." With that she walked away. The nerve of that girl who said I was sorry and wanted to be forgiven.

After getting acquainted with everyone I realized I like Fairy Tail. They helped us get a home not to far from the guild and gave us some spending money for supplies. Master explained how the system worked and that we can go on jobs next week. After we get settled in. I knew Lisanna and Elfman did, they automatically clicked with Cana, Grey and Natsu. As I watched my siblings converse with their new friends, I overheard the one named Macao and Wakaba talking.

"Yea, that Laxus sure is getting stronger. This is his second S class job in two weeks," said Macao.  
>"Don't forget Scarlet Erza, she's the strongest girl in Fairy Tail. She's been taking jobs left and right, it's only a matter of time before she becomes S class to," Said Wakaba. I was interested now. It seems Laxus wasn't kidding about being an S class mage. He was a big shot around here. Same with that annoying Erza. Wakaba continued, "Those newbies are such cute kids, especially that MiraJane, she's going to become quite the babe in the future." Macao silently agreed with Wakaba's statement. I walked away some what blushing when they said this.<p>

Unfortunately I wasn't watching where I was going and bumped into Erza. We both fell down, hard. "Ow," I said. "Watch where you're going." I just huffed at her and said, "You ran into me too so your equally at fault," she explained. We both got up and glared at each other. Everyone was watching us intensely. Then she sighed and said, "Since your new I'll let this go as well." 'Who does this girl think she is,' I thought. Before I knew it I sent a kick flying her way. She caught it and threw my body across the table. 'So okay, maybe she is strong, but I am too,' I thought. I caught myself and threw a punch she dodged and the table broke in half. She threw a punch at me, but I dodged and a few people got hit from the impact. We started to fight and it got dangerous for other people so finally Macao and Wakaba attempted to break us up. Of course they got hit a few times, but they managed to get us apart.

I just huffed and walked away followed by Elfman and Lisanna. I could hear Macao tell Erza, "Look Erza, it seems you found yourself a worth rival." I heard her mumble something, but I didn't catch it. I smiled to myself and thought, 'This is going to be interesting.' I was awaken out of my thoughts when Lisanna said "Mira-ne you really gotta work on your temper." Elfman silently agreed with her. I just smiled at them both and said, "Your right, but at least it's interesting here." They both laughed and we walked to our new home.


	5. The Time Skip

Authors Note: To my 7 readers thanks for all the reviews again. Instead of doing comp papers like I should be, I find that writing this is much more amusing. This chapter is going to have a major time skip so I can write all the fun stuff that's been going on in my head. I think I've elaborated enough on the back story of Mira, so I can move on. We all basically know or can think of what went on during this time, but no one knows what went on right before Mira becomes S class and the events leading up to Lisanna's death. That time slot is where I plan to manipulate the relationship between Mira and Laxus as well as Lisanna and Natsu. I don't mean to spoil my own story but between you guys and me I rather have some understanding to what's to come so I know if I'll be disappointed or not. That's enough about me, enjoy the chapter. :)

Chapter 5

The Time Skip

Working at Fairy Tail has been the best decision I have ever made. Days were filled with laughter, fun and excitement. Lisanna and Elfman smiled everyday and that's all that mattered to me. Work was work, but the three of us worked together which made life that much more easier. I was allowed to take my siblings on jobs, so I didn't have to worry about their safety as much. Lisanna and Elfman became great friends with Natsu, Grey, and Cana. They were always playing together at the guild. Especially Natsu and Lisanna. I could tell my baby sister had a thing for him. Natsu always seemed lonely, but when they were together it was like life's obstacles didn't even matter. It warmed my heart to see them together.

While Lisanna some what found her significant other it kind of made me jealous. Lisanna and Elfman made friends so easily. Don't get me wrong I liked Natsu and Grey and Cana too, but our age gaps made a difference. Then there was that damned Erza and Laxus. Although I hated Erza, I found myself going to her for advice on jobs and girl stuff, but mostly jobs. She was just as clueless as me when it came to girl problems. We were the exact definition of "Frenemies." Laxus still treated me like a kid which continued to piss me off. Every now and a then when he wasn't being a prick he would ask me how work was going and I would tell him the details that was it. I would still fight with both Erza and Laxus, but at this point it was considered normal in the guild. Just like with Grey stripping and Natsu picking fights all the time. Life was easy and not complicated. Little did I know that would change.

2 years of working hard at the guild went by and I was ready for some sort of change. I didn't exactly know what yet, but I wanted something different. I was 15 and wanted a new adventure to look forward to. It was spring time and every spring Master holds the S class exams. I was nominated a long with a few other people. I really didn't care to participate until Erza said she was participating too. It was a chance to show that I was stronger than she was so of course I jumped at the opportunity. I wanted to get some pointers on the exam, but there were only 3 S class at the time. Gildartz was never around, no one knew who Mystogun was, so the only person left was Laxus.

Since I've grown in the last 2 years Laxus hadn't treated me like a stray kid anymore. I got even stronger over the years and he noticed. He called me by my name instead of "brat" or "girly" which made me feel proud. I also grew mature as a woman which helped the cause to, but at the time I didn't know that. All in all I made a name for myself in Fairy Tail and that's what I valued the most. People were proud of me and my siblings and we felt like we belonged.

We had a week before the exams to prepare and I was not going to waste a single second. I ran to Laxus's apartment to ask for some advice. This wasn't the first time I've been to his apartment, but it was the first time I went for myself. The other few times were for errands and Master, and returning things. I knocked on his door awaiting his majesty to open the door. 'Of course, Laxus the prick will always keep a lady waiting,' I thought to myself. I knew he was in there he was just being an ass. I waited for 7 minutes and he finally opened the door.

"What do ya want Mira," He said lazily. I guessed his lazy ass just woke up. It's just like him to sleep till 4 in the afternoon. I just huffed at him and said, "I need advice for the S class exams, so let me in." He just rolled eyes and mumbled an, "I knew it." He finally step to the side and let me in.

His apartment looked exactly the same it did all these years. A mess. Dirty dishes and beer bottles everywhere, it was a typical man's house. I rolled my eyes in disgust. As I sat on the Laundry filled chair he offered me some of his alcohol in which I quickly declined. "So little Mira is finally going to take the S class exam," he started. "Well unfortunately for you I can't tell you anything because I'm suppose to be helping out."

'Well that wasn't helpful at all,' I thought to myself Bitterly. "Fine," I said out loud. "I bet I'll pass with or without your help, I just wanted some friendly pointers. Since you won't tell me anything, how about you tell me what you've been up to lately. Just asking as a friend." He eyed me up suspiciously when I asked him that. He just took another sip of his drink.

He finally answered, "Oh nothing taking S class jobs with Evergreen Bixlow and Fried. Trying to make Fairy Tail the strongest guild is tough work, so I found stronger mages to help the cause." He replied coolly. One thing about Laxus is his desire to make Fairy Tail the strongest guild over powered any other trait he possessed. I thought our guild was strong already but apparently not to Laxus. He continued, "People are always saying that Fairy Tail is nothing more than a guild of kids with a few star mages. But when I become Master I'll only allow strong Mages to join and then we will show the other guilds who's on top." The change in the atmosphere changed dramatically. He was really serious.

I decided to lighten the mood to ask him about his 3 new teammates. "So, Laxus how are your team mates, I hear Evergreen is a pretty girl are you guys a thing or something," I said smirking at him.

He just shook his head and said, "No, she's just part of the team, why Mira jealous I didn't ask you to be on my team."

'This guy never ceases to piss me off,' I thought angrily. I got up from my seat and on my way to the door I looked back at him and said, "In your dreams Laxus, you couldn't have me even if you begged." The look on his face when I said that was priceless. I smirked at him and whipped my hair in his face as I walked out of his apartment. I could feel his eyes on me and with that I felt extremely accomplished. Ok I was flirting in a sense, but I was 15 with a nice, curvy body, I was suppose to be like that.

As I walked back to my house, I started to wonder to myself out of these years I've known him, I never seen or heard of Laxus in any sort of relationship with a female. I mean the guy was fairly attractive if you looked passed his douchebag attitude. He was also one of the strongest men in the guild that counts for something. Then I realized it. He was such a meat head, he'd probably scare away any and every female who approached him. I've heard stories about him sleeping with easy women just to relieve himself, but there was never a woman that could weasel her way pass his hard exterior. I could only imagine the type of woman he could actually fall for. God Bless whoever she may be because I know if I was her I'd wind up killing him.

While I continued to walk on the path to my house, I thought to myself, 'Wait, I can't make fun of Laxus for being lonely and single. Where the hell is my boyfriend? Oh yeah I know hanging out playing poker with Laxus's and Erza's significant other. Hell, even Lisanna passed me in that area.' After thinking that thought I turned around and changed my destination.

Of all the rotten places to end up, I ended up at Erza's house. I decided that it was one of those times for our yearly girl talks. I walked through the female dorm and found her room. I knocked on her door waiting for her to open up. She scowled at me when she saw who it was. "If you came here to psych me out before the exam Mira, it's not going to work." She said in a matter of fact manner.

"I didn't come to psych you up, I just had a question that pertains to the both of us and I want your view on it," I replied. She just nodded and stepped aside so I can walk in. I sat on her couch and she asked, "So Mira, what's so important that you've come to me of all people."

"Well I just wanted to know why me and you are fairly attractive females and we haven't found boyfriends yet. I mean I don't think it's that important but other girls in the guild have boyfriends, heck even Lisanna and Natsu are somewhat of a thing," I said. "Hell, have you even looked at a boy in that way?" I asked. She just looked at me like I grew two heads. 'I knew coming here was pointless,' I thought.

She just laughed and finally said, "Awww Mira, do you have a crush on someone in the guild. Who is it? I hear that Fried is kind of cute, or Loke or Laxus?" I don't know why, but I blushed when she mentioned Laxus. That weird look she gave me before, yea she gave it to me again. She then started to laugh hysterically. "OH MY GOD YOU LIKE LAXUS DON'T YOU!" I turned even more red because one thing worst than Erza beating me in a fight is Erza laughing at me. "You guys would be perfect for each other. People sy you look for yourself when choosing a spouse, and he is just as nasty and mean as you are. It's match made in Heaven, actually hell in your case." This just pissed me off to the highest piss-tivity.

"NO I DON'T LIKE HIM, EVEN IF I DID AT LEAST IT'S A BOY! SINCE YOU'VE NEVER SHOWED ANY INTEREST IN PENIS PEOPLE THINK YOU MIGHT BE GAY! YOU CLANKY BASTARD!" I yelled.

"GAY? PEOPLE DON'T THINK I'M GAY. IF YOU MUST KNOW I DO HAVE SOMEONE I LIKE, HE JUST DOESN'T WORK AT THE GUILD, YOU BONEY BASTARD!

"SURE YOU DO, PRICKLY BASTARD!"

"I DON'T HAVE TO EXPLAIN MYSELF TO YOU, YOU MIDRIFF BEARING BASTARD!" After that damned Erza said that she kicked me out of her room. Which is normally what happens when we have these talks. I finally left that shit hole dorm and walked toward my home again. I started to think about what that stupid ass Erza said. Did I like Laxus? I mean although he annoys me he did save me and my siblings from a life of emptiness. He also has some good points,like his shiny blonde hair, and he's not that bad of a person. I stopped my thoughts right there. That damned Erza got me thinking of shit that doesn't even matter. What matters is that I need to prepare for the S Class exams. So for now fuck her, and these thoughts...for now.


	6. The First S Class Job

Author's Note: I actually looked back on some of the chapters and realized that the grammar does suck. Yeah sorry about that, I'll do my best to catch those. When I write certain dialogue it sounds magnificent in my head, but then it comes out awkwardly on fanfic. Yeah my bad again guys. Thanks for the reviews, keep them coming because that's what motivates me to write. Also spread the word of MirLax because they're an awesome couple and should be recognized. Do you know how awesome it would be if they had a kid together or something. Just a random thought. My biggest goal for this story is to get the couple's name out there. It's unlikely, but when there are a lot of fanfics about a certain couple they get popularity just like Itachi and Sakura from Naruto. It's unlikely it will happen but they're still an extremely popular couple. Yup, I'm done enjoy the chapter. Oh wait another random thought, I don't know about you guys, but I feel really awkward when people put song lyrics in their fanfics.I don't know why, but just saying, ok I'm done for real.:p

Chapter 6

The First S Class Job

Who would of thought that little old me would be strong enough to pass the S class exams. The guild members were shocked when they found out that me and Erza both passed the exam. So now Fairy Tail had 5 S class members working on S class jobs. I couldn't wait to get started. Elfman and Lisanna both wanted to go with me on my first few jobs, but of course I wouldn't allow that. S class jobs are suppose to be extremely dangerous, and I was not about to put my siblings in any dangerous situations I couldn't handle myself. Of course they were mad, but since I am the oldest I have to protect them.

The very first day of my first S class job, all the members watched me as I walked up the stairs to the balcony. The place where only the S class were allowed. I tried my best to look extremely cool in the process, and it worked. I could hear whispers like, "How cool she's only been here for 2 years and she's already an S class," and "S class already she's so young, she must be a prodigy." It felt good to be recognized. As I reached the top step, I saw Erza and Laxus both examining the S class job board. I strutted up to them ever so gracefully just to make a statement. They both looked at me and smirked.

Laxus was the first to speak. "They guild must have down graded after my S class exam if they allowed you two to pass." This earned a glare from me and Erza. Of course Erza just ignored his comment, but I wouldn't be me if I just let it slide so I retorted, "Or maybe you're just jealous that Erza and I passed the S class exams at an earlier age than you were when you passed." I saw Erza smile at this comment. He just replied with a "hmph, whatever."

I looked for my first job. There were Monster control jobs, crime solving and investigation jobs, assassination jobs, information gathering jobs, espionage etc. I wanted to complete my first S class job, so I decided not to choose any extremely over the top ones. I saw Erza grab a job that requested a Mage that's strong enough to take down twin giants that were rampaging and terrorizing a country.'She would take that sort of job,' I thought. I saw Laxus pick a job that he had a month or so to prepare for. 'Lazy ass,' I thought. He left right after he picked it up.

I looked over each job carefully but there was one that caught my eye. Seduction and information gathering. 'Hmm this sounds interesting,' I thought.

I picked up the flyer and read the job description to myself. 'A young female Mage with attractive features, that can seduce a client into leaking secrets about a magic weapon scandal between the 5 countries. This Mage must be able to come up with a way to seduce, drug and obtain information without this specific client's knowledge. This Mage also has to sworn herself to secrecy. If any Mage is interested please contact the number below.'

'Hmmm, I think I could do this,' I thought to myself. So I grabbed the flyer and walked toward the stairs. On my way there I saw Erza cut me off. I knew exactly what she was going to say.

"So what's your first S class job going to be Mira," she asked nonchalantly.

"If you must know it's a seduction and espionage job," I replied coolly.

"Of all jobs why'd you pick that one, do you even know what you have to do. Seduction means you have to know how to flirt and be extremely intimate with the opposite sex. From what you asked me last week you are completely hopeless in that area," She said in that know it all tone that I hate so much. 'She really pisses me off,' I thought to myself.

"If you must know, the only reason I picked this job is so I can gain experience. Beating up 2 giants is childs play. I wouldn't be learning anything new by taking that kind of job. Plus since we're the only girls that are S class we're the only ones who can take these kind of jobs. I might be hopeless in this department, but I have better shot at learning than you do. You couldn't seduce a guy if you went stark naked, 4 EYES!" She looked really offended once I said that. What ever she asked for it.

"Fine, but don't come crying to me when you fail miserably because the guy turned you down for being a FAT PIG," And with that she took her leave. That girl really knew how to burn me up inside. But unfortunately for me she was right. I had no idea what to do. I've been known to make grown men cry and scare them away. I had a history of beating up men, not coming on to them. I hadn't even found a boyfriend yet. That damned Erza was right I was unexperienced, but that didn't mean I couldn't try. What I needed was practice, that's all. But the problem was who to practice with.

'The person who I need to seduce is a man so, Natsu, Grey and other boys in that age group were rejected as potential candidates. Then there's Macao and Wakaba, but they're married and they both wouldn't be able to keep their mouth shut. The perfect candidate would be Mystogun, but I don't evenknow what that guy looks like. Lastly, there's Laxus and the 2 guys on his team. Bixlow and Fried I think their names are. I'm more comfortable with Laxus, but it would be too damn awkward, I could never face him again,' I thought to myself.

'I don't even know what to do for practice, maybe I shouldn't go through with this job. Wait, if I don't go through with this job than that damned Erza will laugh at me and look down on me and I'd be damned before I let that happen.' I thought angrily. No there was no way I'd let that happen. I decided to go to a library and search up the art of seduction. After reading a book or 6, I obtained the proper knowledge of the subject. The only problem is taking what I learned and applying it in the field. 'Damn, I guess Laxus will have to be my test drive,' I thought to myself.

The very first thing I did to prepare was picking out an outfit. Well two, one for the practice and one for the actual job. The books all agreed that one should pick an outfit that screamed less is more. That was easy, because I dressed like that on regular basis. I personally don't like too much clothing because it got in the way when I transformed. I didn't think it drew a lot of attention to the opposite sex. I decided to go to the clothing shop I usually went to. It had a lot of what the book described as "an outfit made for sin." Since I would be meeting this man at a bar I would need some sort of Formal type clothing like a dress or something, for my trial run something with little clothing would do.

I walked around the store but nothing seemed to really jump out at me. Then in the back of the store, I saw them. One was a sexy bunny outfit with a necktie, fluffy tail and bunny ears; while the other was a skimpy, strapless, short, black dress. They were perfect for the occasion. The books said the key is to lure the prey with your appearance, so when you ask your questions they're too distracted to be suspicious.

'The easy part is over, but the worst is yet to come,' I thought to myself. I had an idea of what I planned to do, but I what I lacked is the confidence to do so. Even though the book said confidence is key, I just doubted that I could pull that off especially on Laxus. From where I could see this experiment can go 2 ways. He could blow me off and I could never face him again because of embarrassment, or it could be a success but I could never face him again for the same reason as the first. Either way I'd lose. But in all seriousness who cares if Laxus hated me afterward. It would be for a good cause. Plus I could always explain to him afterwards the situation.

After all this thinking, I didn't realize I had reached my house. I then decided that I would stop being a baby and do it tonight. I didn't know what would happen after my experiment, but either way it had to happen. I was not going to let that damned Erza beat me. Right then I marched into my bathroom and got ready for what would be the beginning of an unusual development.


	7. The Experiment

Author's Note: Not going to lie, I enjoyed writing this chapter because shit gets real. Thanks for the reviews again. Oh and btw I'm curious to what you guys think of how the story's going so far, and where you hope it'll go and how far it might go. Also if something in the story bothers you feel free to say it, I love feedback. I've been in the typing mood and I have ideas going everywhere in my head which is why I'm updating so much. Oh this chapter will be in Mira and Laxus's point of view because I think it'd be more entertaining that way. Well yea enjoy the chapter. :)

Chapter 7

The Experiment

If looks could kill, I'd be the perfect murderer. I looked at myself in the mirror and I hardly knew it was me. If I couldn't seduce a man in this skimpy bunny outfit than I should have given up on being a woman. My hair was perfectly curled and my make up was perfectly in tune with my face. Everything was perfect.

It was 11:45 p.m. at night which meant Laxus would be leaving the local bar in 15 minutes. He wouldn't be that drunk because he had a meeting with Master in the morning. It takes 25 minutes for him to get back to his home, which gave me a small window to break in his house and set up everything. I decided that in order to make this experiment as realistic as possible I should try and seduce him into giving me some sort of deep dark secret of his.

I decided to put on an overcoat so I didn't scare Lisanna and Elfman half to death. That would be a major problem that I couldn't forgive myself for. They would probably be a little scared if their big sis walked out of their home at night dressed like a common whore. I know I would be. Elfman would probably have heart attack or follow her. Either way it would be bad. Lisanna would probably say something on the lines of, "Mira-ne I'll go on more jobs, so there's no need to sell your body, we can work this out as a family." Yup, I could see her saying something like that.

As I walked passed them on my way out Elfman finally asked, "Ne-chan where are you going it's late."

I just replied, "I'm going to go practice for my first S class job." I mean I wasn't lying or anything.

Then Lisanna chimed in, "You need some help practicing?"

"No thanks," I told her. "I gotta do this by myself." She just smiled and said "Ok be safe." I smiled back at both of them and headed toward my destination, Laxus's house.

Breaking in wasn't even a big deal. The idiot left the door unlocked. 'I should have known, I thought. I taught myself the truth serum magic technique that I planned to use on the client. Hopefully it would work on Laxus. If it didn't at least I had time to perfect it. I had 10 minutes to spare so I decided to use it by tidying up the living area. I felt gross being in his house, but I refused to allow myself to get distracted by it. I looked at the clock, 12:23. I had about 2 minutes, so I decided to wait the last two out by sitting in his favorite recliner.

My heart started racing when I heard the knob of his front door turn ever so slowly. I calmed myself down by biting the inside of my cheek. I crossed my legs when I saw the door crack open. There in all his glory stood Laxus, the man who was going to be my experiment. He didn't say anything at first he just eyed me up and down suspiciously. The light from outside gave my idenity away, which was a good thing. I didn't need him attacking me in these 7 inch heels. He shut the door behind him and turned on the lights. It wasn't much light either since I partially screwed out the light bulbs, it was perfectly light enough to show of my bare legs.

I finally swallowed the lump in my throat and gave him the most seductive smile I could. Then I said in a deep tone, "Welcome home Laxus." Even though I wanted to shit puppies out of fear, I was shocked to see how well I sold that. I noticed the few beads of sweat formulating on his forehead. I was good and I hadn't even taken my coat off yet. I decided to take things up a notch since I had all this new confidence building up inside of me. I could tell he was trying to figure out what to say, but he was to shocked or mesmerized to figure it out.

I finally decided to break the silence by saying in the most innocent voice I could do, "Cat got your tongue, or in this case Bunny got your tongue." Right after I said that I ever so slowly undid the belt to my overcoat and let the whole thing slide down my body revealing my outfit. If he was confused before he was out of his mind now. He just stared at me with huge round eyes. Like a dear caught in bright lights. I walked up to him in a feline type manner. I put my hand in his and walked him over to his favorite recliner chair. Before I could sit him down he gripped my hand.

"Mira I don't know what you think you're doing, but don't start something you can't finish," he said hoarsely.

'Shit,' I thought. 'he was right I don't want to go that far, but maybe I could seduce him and then make him go to sleep. It's a good thing I came prepared. Wait is he saying that he wants to sleep with me?' I wasn't sure how to take his comment, but I was damn curious. 'Is there a possibility that he likes me? Or does he just like sleeping with easy woman? Why do I even care, I don't even like him that much, I'm starting to lose focus.'

I was broken out of my thoughts when he said, "I knew it your up to something." 'Shit,' I thought again, 'He's on to me.' So I did what any girl in my situation would do. I kissed him and I kissed him hard. It was hard enough to make him forcibly sit on his recliner. I would like to take the time to point out that I had never kissed a boy in my whole entire life before just now. I had no idea where to go from there. I decided that straddling him seemed like the natural thing to do, so I did. That was when I felt them. His hands gripped my slim waist and grounded me to him. I continued to kiss him, until one of his hands traveled down to my left butt cheek and gave it a firm grab.

Not going to lie I was not expecting that, nor was expecting to enjoy it either. I gasped when he did it again, and next thing I knew his tongue darted right into my mouth. I felt his tongue roam around in my mouth so I just copied what he was doing. You know that confidence that I gained but then lost, well it came back. I was curious of this new sensation. You could even say I was having a blast. So this is what intercourse was. I decided to be daring and rub my hips into him while we were still lip locking. Right when I started to get the hang of our tongue battle he broke our kiss and went for my neck.

Instead of thinking about the experiment, I started thinking about how good his hot tongue felt on my neck. It did so many things to me I couldn't even focus anymore. I felt my womanly area getting extremely hot. Before I could regain control of mind I felt myself being picked up and carried. He carried me over to his kitchen table and dropped me on it.

'Shit, why didn't I think to clean his kitchen table too,' I thought to myself. I was ripped out of my thoughts when I felt the little bit of clothing I was wearing getting ripped off. 'Oh shit,' I thought. 'I was expecting this to happen. Before I could protest I felt his mouth on mine again, for round two of our tongue battle. It happened again my mind turned to mush. I felt all the fabric rip off of my body. At the same moment I felt two strong, calloused hands roam up and down my body. It felt absolutely magnificent. The two hands that belonged to me were being used to keep me stable on the table. When I felt that I was balanced enough I arched my back and sent both of my arms around his neck and pulled him closer to me. I heard him grunt. All of a sudden I felt something extremely hard against my womanly area. I knew exactly what that was and it scared me to death.

I felt his strong hands push me down on to the table. As I looked up I saw him remove his shirt and throw it off to the side somewhere. My face started to get red when I felt his eyes examine my whole upper body. I quickly covered my self in order to escape his gaze. The only thing that covered me from him were my arms and that extremely small thong I was wearing. The experiment was an absolute fail because I was scared of what was suppose to happen next. And I know he saw it written all over my face. I lost control of the situation which became my downfall. Me as the seductress had to stay in complete control the whole time and I didn't do that. I got caught up in the sensation and now I was going to pay for it. Everything was going too fast and I knew I was getting into trouble.

He just smirked at me and said, "Oh are you embarrassed Mira, I thought confidence was the key to seduction." I stared at him with wide eyes. 'How the hell did he know,' I thought to myself. I started to panic. I was brought out of my panic by the sound of his voice again. "You think I didn't notice the missing seduction job flyer on the job board." I was shocked and embarrassed. I had know idea what to do in this situation. Not only was I found out, but I was naked in front of him. My options didn't exist at that moment. He then smirked at me again. I felt his hands move to my thong and I kicked him away.

He just smirked again and said, "What Mira, now that you're found out you don't want to go all the way anymore? Didn't I say in the beginning don't start something you can't finish." He started to chuckle at me. "Enlighten me Mira, what exactly were you trying to accomplish? I can see you weren't going to go all the way with me, so what did you intend to do?" He asked sarcastically.

I sat up on the table still covering myself. My face was beat red and my pride as a woman was completely gone, and probably would never return to me again. Instead of running away like a pussy I decided to look him dead in the eyes and tell him the truth. The situation was already bad, so I didn't see the problem of telling him the truth.

"Look I just wanted some sort of practice before I took this job. Since your one of the only men I'm comfortable with, I thought you'd be the perfect candidate. Plus since you're an S class Mage I thought if I could seduce you, I could seduce any guy. I didn't intend to sleep with you, I just wanted to seduce you enough to distract you from my truth serum magic. Then I would get you to tell me your deepest, darkest secret. From there I would just put you to sleep and that would be the end of it. I knew I messed up when I lost control of the situation. I got caught up in..." I stopped myself before I finished that sentence. I could practically feel his smirk.

"Oh so you were having fun. If you want we could always continue. I definitely wouldn't mind helping you out in that area if you wanted me to," He said in the most conceited tone ever. 'Damn that fucking Laxus,' I thought to myself. 'I knew this was a bad idea doing it to him, and I knew he would blow this up in my face.' I was now on the verge of tears. I had never been more humiliated in my life. I marched over to the area where my overcoat fell. I picked it up and put it on as fast as I could.

"Oi Mira, if you ever have the urge to finish what you started you know where to find me," he laughed.

I just snorted at his comment and said, "IF I WANTED TO HAVE SEX WITH A FILTHY PIG, I'D GO TO A FARM TO FIND ONE! YOU ARE A FUCKING TWAT WHO WILL BE SINGLE FOR THE REST OF YOUR MISERABLE LIFE. HELL EVEN YOUR OWN FATHER DIDN'T WANT YOU. SO HAVE FUN ALONE, YOU SHITTY BASTARD!" I regretted my words the minute I said them, but I was beyond pissed at him. He wasn't even sensitive to the situation at all, so why should I.

At this point I was crying. On my way out I gave him one more glance before I walked out and slammed the door. I wasn't sure what I saw on his face. It looked like a mixture of confusion, shock and, sorrow and anger. I guess I found his sensitive spot, but at the time it didn't matter to me. For once I did the impossible, I made the Laxus Dreyer speechless. A small fraction of my lost pride came back to me at that moment. And for the moment I was satisfied. It was a long walk back to my house, but it was well needed. It wasn't until I was at my front door that I realized my job was in a few days and I learned nothing from my experiment.

'What a way to end the day,' I thought to myself sadly.


	8. AWK

Author's Note:  
>Hey guys, it's been a little while. A few things happened that delayed this update. Firstly, my laziness became stronger than my will to write, this happens a lot. Secondly, my laptop had a nasty virus so I had to rebuild it. I was impatient and didn't back anything up, which unfortunately for me bit me in my ass later on. I also have an 8 page paper that's due soon, and instead of working on that I found myself wanting to update. I left you guys on a serious cliff hanger and I apologize for that. Also, I realized that I wrote this story on the spot meaning there was no planning at all. Because of this I have no idea how the story's going. So I'll just continue to go with the flow. This is my shortest chapter, but it has a lot of value I guess.<p>

Random thought: People are becoming lazy like me because I haven't read a good ItachiXSakura fanfic in awhile which upsets me. They just don't write them like they use to. The worst part is the ones I do like are being update like once a month which makes me sad. Well yea that's all I hope you guys enjoy.

Chapter 8: AWK

I found myself dragging my feet when I woke up this morning. It was the day of my job. My first S class job and my first seduction job. It was nerve-racking as hell. I had a week to prepare and did nothing. I learned nothing and I had a feeling this job would turn to nothing. Now, I know you're not suppose to psych yourself out before a big job, but after the incident with Laxus, being discouraged is an understatement.

'I have never been so humiliated in my life,' I thought. 'That ass wipe saw me naked. He will probably never get rid of that image for as long as he lives, and I will never forget the shame as long as I live. I bet he's going to tell everyone in the guild what happened. The worst part of the guild finding out, is Lisanna and Elfman finding out. They'd be so embarrassed to have a sister like me. How could I have been so stupid.' I felt my blood rush to my head out of anger. 'If he tells, fine; but anyone who decided to give me hell about will loose their life,' I thought bitterly. I combed my hair and looked at myself in the mirror. I could no longer see the confident, and beautiful girl I saw the night before. All I saw was a haggard young female with puffy eyes due to intense crying. I quickly put on some cream to make my swollen eyes go down. I looked back at the mirror, only to see the haggard girl again, but with smaller eyes. I just sighed and walked into the kitchen.

I saw Elfman making breakfast. He really was a good cook, I taught him just like mom taught me. I saw Lisanna sitting at the table chatting about what her and Natsu did yesterday. Something about dragging him shopping and how things are progressing. with them. That made me smile. 'At least someone is happy this morning,' I thought. I dragged my feet to the table and satdown across from Lisanna. She stopped her conservation and stared at me with unsure eyes.

"Mira-ne, are you ok?" She asked. I just let my head fall on the table. "Uhm, tonight is the night of your first S class job are you not excited?" she questioned. "You look like you had a long night too, maybe you should rest more before the job." She stated. I just shook my head no again. "Fine, well atleast eat your breakfast, because Elfman and I are going to hang out with Grey and Natsu before they both go on another job. Oh and me Elfman decided to take on jobs as a team since you're an S class now and we're not." I picked my head of the table at her statement.

"If you two are going on jobs without me make sure to run them by me. I don't want you guys taking jobs that are too hard because anything can happen, and the last thing I want is for my baby sister and baby brother getting hurt," I replied. I guess my comment offended them because Elfman stopped what he was doing and Lisanna's smile dropped.

"Ne chan," Elfman started. "I'm a man now, and Lisanna's older now, we don't need you to babysit us anymore. Don't you think we're strong enough and good enough to take on jobs by ourselves?"

"Of course I do, but I dunno. I guess I'm too worried because I'm your big sis," I said reassuringly. "But if you do go on jobs, please be careful ok?" They just nodded at me and smiled. We all finished our breakfast and I said good bye to my two adorable siblings. Talking with them made me feel better about what happened last night. The only thing that could make me feel even better is if Laxus didn't show up at the guild the same time i did. It would just feel to awkward. I packed the prepared outfit and a few other things i needed for tonight. I looked at myself one more time in the mirror. The girl staring back didn't look that bad anymore. I smiled than walked out the door.

I arrived at the guild, and everyone greeted me as usual. I just gave them one of my usual smirks and started toward the stairs. I knew Erza would not be there because she left a few days ago. As I walked up the stairs I kept praying to whatever God was out there. 'Please don't let him be there, Please don't let him be there.' I reached the top of the stairs and to my disgust there he was. 'It's now a true fact, the higher power hates me,' I thought bitterly to myself. I tried to look cool by walking straight past him to the log out papers. Every Mage has to sign a log out paper before each job stating when they left, where they're going what job they took etc. I started to fill out the proper paperwork when that damn annoying voice called out to me.

"Oh Mira, how was your night, mine was very eventful," he said mockingly. I just rolled my eyes and continued to fill out the paperwork. "So where are you going exactly for this big seduction job of yours." He waited for answer, but I refused to give him anymore reasons to mock me. "You know, you probably would have had me, but when I started to make advances on you that's when your confidence started to waiver. Since you've probably never been with a man before you don't know what to expect. But if you become of aware of the man's intentions before he hand, you could probably pull it off. You're pretty so he probably won't look too much into you."

To say I wasn't shocked at this, is an understatement. His tone wasn't mocking, it was almost reassuring. 'He thinks I'm pretty?' I thought to myself. I couldn't help but smile at the statement. I guess he saw me smiling like a little school girl and decided to add, "You're still a brat though, so don't think too much into it."

I smirked at this and cunningly replied, "That's not what you said last night." He just lowered his eyes at me hmpfed. But then smiled as he approached the top step. Before he took the first step I called out to him. "Uhm thanks Laxus, I needed that," I mumbled. He just smirked and continued down the steps. A few minutes later I walked down the stairs and out the door to my destination.

'Take a deep breath girl, you can do it because he believes in us." With that I walked out of the guild as a new confident woman.


	9. The Blurred Line

Author's Note: Ok Fairy Tail Manga 264 just made my life. Finally some sort of real romance happened in fairy tail. Especially with one of my fav couples. SO HAPPY:) I couldn't find a blog to report my happiness so I'm reporting here. Yup, :) :) :). See animes for decades have struggled with romance in the storyline. You have anime like dragonball z and one piece with absolutely no real romance but awesome fights, and anime like Sailormoon which has too much romance for comfort and the suckiest fighting ever. Then there are great shows like avatar that have the perfect balance of romance and fighting. If only other animes could balance as well as avatar. Anyway in Fairy Tail this is a giant step :) :) :) :). Enjoy the chapter oh btw lemon in this chapter (Merry Christmas) ;) and please review.

Chapter 9

The Blurred Line

His name was AL Katrast, age 28, male, brown eyes, black hair, 6", and sells big bad weapons to big bad people. Which big bad people is what I need to find out as well as where he gets his stock and the storage where he stashes them. Afterwards I need to report my findings to the council and get him into custody. 'Easy enough,' I thought to myself sarcastically. I looked at his profile pic once more. I guess he could be handsome, in a shady bad guy kind of way. I put his profile back in my bag and headed toward my destination.

I walked toward the hotel where the job was currently staying. I paid for my room, I didn't exactly have money for a suite, so a modest sized room had to do. Although it was meant for one person, the room itself was a descent size. The decor was old fashioned, and gave a warm feeling. It wasn't exactly my taste, but I was here to do a job not criticize the decor. It was 6 pm, so I decided to take a quick nap before I got ready. I already thought of my lie for being here and how I would get him to notice me. I also thought of a way to seduce, and drug him. All i needed was the stamina and energy to pull it off.

I woke up around nine and decided it was time to start getting ready. No guy wants a girl with hairy legs,' I thought to myself. Shaving my legs, showering, hair, make up, and then change into my outfit seemed like the perfect order. Looking at myself in the mirror felt good. My all black strapless dress showed off just enough cleavage to turn a few heads. The dress hugged my body and all the right places. It was shorter than mid thigh which means, I can't bend down for any reason tonite. My black stilettos were the finishing touch of my outfit. Just like the night with Laxus, I looked hot and confident. 'Confidence, the key is to keep my confidence,' I repeated to myself inwardly. I re-applied my red lip gloss and threw some money in my strapless bra and walked out the door.

Walking through the lobby was the most embarrassing thing ever. I attracted way too much attention. It took a lot of my willpower to stop my face from turning bright red. I put my chin up and my chest out and put on the most confident face I could manage. Luckily the bar where he frequented was only a few blocks away, because it was kind of chilly out that night.

Standing outside the bar I saw, hookers and drunks. The ultimate combination for sleazeball hang outs. I could smell the strong scent of sake and cigarettes and cheap perfume. Yuck. I walked in and immediately felt the stares. The people here were probably not use to pretty and clean, so I gave them the benefit of the doubt. I scanned the area for Al Katrast and to my surprise he was no where to be found. I expected as much since he usually comes around 12. It was 11:45 which meant I have 15 minutes to mentally prepare and find an escape route just in case. I sat at the bar and asked the bartender to make me something light to start out with. He started me of with an apple martini.

As I sipped the drink, something yellow caught the corner of my eye. I glanced to the left and guess who was sitting at the end of the bar. 'That better not be who the fuck I think it is. That Laxus is he fucking checking up on me? He can get me found out that fucking prick!' I thought to myself angrily. Before I could do anything, I saw Laxus making his way toward me. he sat in the empty seat next to mine and stated, "Hello sexy can I buy you a drink?"

I smiled to him and stated, "No, but you can follow me to the dance floor for a chat." with that I got out of my seat and swayed my hips to the dance floor. I glanced back and saw Laxus follow me. When we got on the dance floor I felt him put a hand on my hip and the other one in my hand. I wrapped my one arm around his neck and gripped as hard as I could. This caused him to grunt in protest. "What do you think you are doing on my first S Class job Bastard?" I asked him angrily. I felt him bend my wrist back and turned me around. To the untrained eye it probably looked like we were dancing not fighting.

"Before you get all bitchy just know that an original S class mage always goes on the first job of a new S class mage to make sure things go correctly. Gildarts is supervising Erza's and I'm on yours. The old man went on mine so calm down. I just huffed at his statement. "Fine, just don't get me found out my guy will be here in 10 minutes which means you need to disappear."

"Or you could use my presence as a reason to talk to him. After he sees us together, I'll pretend to be an asshole while you put up a fight and eventually you will ask him to save you from me. He's already a suspicious man because of the nature of his work, if you were to eye him up the whole time he'll know somethings up." I had to admit, Laxus was pretty smart when it came down to it

I just replied, "This shouldn't be too hard since your already an asshole." He just smirked at my comment. I felt his hand start to go lower and lower down my back in to other forbidden regions.I said in the sweetest tone, "Laxus he's not here yet and if you continue to put your hand any further down my ass I will kill you." He decided to test my patience and squeeze my butt anyway, so I stomped on his foot hard.

He hissed in pain and said, "Ouch, it was just a joke plus I couldn't help it your ass looks great in that dress." I blushed at his comment. "So do you know how far you plan to go with this guy?" He asked while spinning me around.

"Not as far as I did with you kissing, a little touching and hopefully by then the drugs will kick in. I'll then tie him up and give him some truth serum that I prepared before hand. I'll find my answers and have him in custody by tomorrow morning." I looked at his face, and it seemed like he was contemplating my plan.

"Sounds good, if you need any help or if there's any problem I'm in the same hotel room 501," he told me. When he told me that I noticed the door of the bar open up. There in the doorway stood my job, Al Katrast.I took this chance to whisper in Laxus's ear, "He's here." He just smirked and replied, "wait a little bit let him settle down a bit." Waiting a little bit turned into a little while. I think Laxus got a little to comfortable holding me and touching me. Not going to lie I did to, it kind of just felt right. Laxus's voice broke me out of my thought, "Mira its best to start fighting me now before he thinks were an item or something." Before I could agree I felt Laxus mouth clamp down on mine. I was so surprised, I forgot all about the job. I almost gave in to his kiss but quickly remembered what he was doing this for. I bit his lip, pushed him and then slapped him across the face.

I then followed up with a "WHAT ARE YOU DOING JERK,YOUR DISGUSTING!" I then started to go towards the bar where Al Katrast was. Before I could get there I felt Laxus arm grab me and pull me toward him. I then felt his lips crash down on mine for the second time. I pushed him off again and yelled, "GET OFF JERK!" This time I felt another hand grab my arm. Luckily it was who I was hoping for. Al Katrast pulled me toward him and stated, "Excuse me but I think this young lady does not want to dance with you so go away." I heard Laxus just grunt and say in a drunk accent, "Awwww whatever this girly couldn't handle me anyway." He gave me a glance that told me, 'I won't be far.' And with that he walked out of the bar.

Al just chuckled and said, "It's great that drunken bastard is out of that pretty white hair of yours huh. I'm Al, Al Katrast, nice to meet you miss..."

"Alisa, and yeah thanks for that I got scared for a minute, but you came and saved me." He just smiled at me with that creepy smile most shady men like him have. He than decided to ask me, "Alisa is a beautiful name that fits a beautiful woman, can I buy you a drink?" I nodded and he sat me at the bar. After the first two drinks and mindless chatter about all his money I decided it was time to give Mr. Katrast a taste of his own medicine. The drug seemed to work really fast because I could hear the slur of his voice and he seemed to look really drowsy. I decided to take the initiative by caressing his lap with my hand and leaning over to his ear. First I gave his lobe a little nibble than I whispered, "How about we get out of here and have a night cap." I placed my hand over to the bulge in his pants and caressed that as well. 'Yuck,' I thought.

He quickly grabbed money out of his wallet to pay for the drinks grabbed my hand and ran me out the bar. He then took me to the nearest alleyway and slammed my back into the building wall. He started to kiss and grope me everywhere. It felt so nasty. His breath reeked of alcohol and his skin was so sweaty and sticky, I wanted to puke. This was nothing like the time with Laxus. It felt extremely good with Laxus. 'Why am I thinking of him during a time like this?' I asked myself. I just rolled my eyes during the whole thing and made a few fake moaning sounds to help the cause.'Why isn't he passing out yet?' I thought to myself again. I then felt the top of my dress rip a little bit. Last thing I need is to have to drag this man around dress-less.

"How about we get to your room before you do that, eh?" I tried to negotiate. He just smirked and said, "Good idea, there's a lot that I want to do to you so a room would be better." I gagged when he said that to me. He grabbed my hand again and tried to walk u both back into the room until he stumbled forward. Finally the drug kicked in and he fell flat on his face.

Damn this guy was heavy. If i were in Satan soul mode it wouldn't be that difficult. I took his key out of his pocket and read the room number. 'So he's in room 502, good call Laxus,' I thought to myself. I dragged the heavy ass man back to our hotel and up 5 god damn flights of stairs. I finally reached his room and threw his sweaty, heavy ass on to his bed. I tied all four of his limbs to the four bed post. It would be a few hours until he woke up so I decided to quickly go back to my room shower, change my clothes and get the supplies I needed. Especially shower, I felt filthy being touched by that guy.

When I came back 45 minutes later he was still knocked out cold. I bounded him with magical hand and ankle cuffs. There was no way he could get out even if he was awake and could use magic. I then put a gag in his mouth to make sure there was not unnecessary screaming. I watched him for an hour and got instantly bored. 'Laxus is next door, maybe I should tell him everything's going according to plan.' I glanced at Al one last time and decided to go see what Laxus was doing.

I walked to the next room over that belonged to Laxus. I knocked on his door quietly, so I did not wake anyone up. He answered the door and said, "It looks like you haven't been crying which means your plan is going accordingly, congrats."

"It is, and I have a few hours to spare so are you going to let me in?" I asked. He just stepped aside and allowed me to come pass. I sat on the couch in his hotel room and he walked toward the kitchen space.

"You want something to drink or eat?" he asked me. I told him no thanks and he took a seat next to me. "You look sleepy maybe you should take a nap," he suggested. I just shook my head and stated, "No I really won't be able to sleep until that sleazeball is in custody it felt so nasty," I told him. "Yeah I know, I saw," he stated calmly. This caught my attention. I felt myself becoming instantly embarrassed. 'He saw me and didn't do anything?' I asked myself

"I know you could take care of yourself which is why I didn't act on it, even though I wanted to." He mumbled the last part so I didn't quite catch it. "What was that last part?" I asked him. "Nothing," he said. "No, I think you said you wanted to," I pressed. He didn't say anything. I don't know what possessed me to at that moment, but I really wanted him right than in there. He believed that I was strong enough to take care of myself, and him believing in me became the ultimate turn on. So I did what any girl would do I leaned over enough to hover my face directly over his. This was so bad, but I couldn't help myself. I wanted him to touch me like he did before and erase the feeling of that sleaze in the next room over.

I gently placed a small kiss on his forehead and another one on his cheek followed by one on his chin. He then placed both hands on my slim waist and guided me on to his lap. I then placed both my legs on both sides of his body. I continued my trail of kisses up and down his neck and back up to his chin. I grabbed his face with both of my hands. His hands were keeping me steady on his lap, while m upper body hovered over him. He looked up at me with those black eyes trying to make sense of what was happening. This is the second time I've witnessed him speechless. He trailed his hands up and down my back. He started to inch his face up to mine. He started to say my name, but I stopped him by placing my lips on his. It started off slow and quickly turned into a tongue battle. This was what I wanted, Laxus's skilled mouth on mine and his hands rubbing me everywhere.

I had no idea what this was between us, but I didn't care at all at the moment. I decided it was time to make things happen so I started to grind my womanly parts on his hardened bulge. This earned a grunt from him. I guess making things happen was an understatement because right after he grunted I felt myself being flipped on my back. I saw nothing but pure lust in his eyes. I guess that's what he saw in mine as well. I felt his large body come in between my legs as he continued to kiss me. He then whispered in m ear, "Do you know what you've done?" he asked me. Before I could answer he stated, "I'm not stopping this time." With that I felt him take slip my belly shirt of without any hesitation. His mouth went straight to my left breast, and I couldn't stop myself from moaning. It just felt so damn good.

I didn't think it could have gotten any better until I felt his other hand go down my pants. He started to caress my sensitive area. At this part I was practically screaming. I was so horny and his fingers were working it magic. I pulled my arms from around his back and started to take that annoying shirt of his off. After a few tugs it finally ripped off. I trailed my hands up and down his muscular torso. 'It should be a crime to be this ripped,' I thought to myself. I was annoyed that I was more naked than he was so I reached for his pants button. He just smirked and said, "Getting hasty aren't we Mira." He then helped me by kicking of his pants and taking mine off in the process.

There we both were shirtless and pants-less. I still had my panties on and he still had his boxers on, but that would change in the matter of minutes. He stilled continued to finger me and kiss me while I continued to keep bucking my hips into him and his fingers. The last time I didn't have any feelings towards Laxus, but this was different. We reached a whole new level in intimacy. I felt myself getting really aroused at this point and his fingers just weren't enough anymore, so I flipped him over. I guess I don't know my own strength because I flipped him on the floor. I then jumped on top him, straddling him at the same time. I thought i was aroused, but he was on another level. It felt like stone was rubbing in between my thighs.

I started to kiss him some more and dry hump him while doing so. His head rolled back and I used this to attack his neck with my lips and teeth. He just laid back and allowed me to mark him. He then got up and did the same to my neck while massaging my breast at the same time. I then decided to become daring. That hard penis of his peaked my interest so I pushed his torso back on the floor an caressed my hands all the way down to his member. i used my hands to play with it for a little bit. It then shot out from inside his boxer. I just gawked at it because I heard rumors of Laxus having a big cock but this was an understatement. The rumors gave this cock no justice it was huge. 'This monster is suppose to go in me?' I thought to myself.

I guess I was taking too long for Laxus, because he made an annoyed sound with his throat. I decided to muster up some courage, and take his member in my mouth. I heard him gasp and grunt and say my name. I actually didn't mind doing this for him, but it ended when he flipped me over to my back again. I heard him say, "I'm can't take it anymore." He started to kiss me passionately once more. I gotten used to the way he kissed so I was able to answer him perfectly. I then felt my panties getting ripped off and saw him kick his boxers off.

'OMG,' I thought to myself, 'I'm going to loose my virginity, and to Laxus. Who would have thought?' I then felt Laxus's lips reach my ear. He whispered, "You know there's no going back after this are sure you want me to be your first?" That caught me by surprise. I never thought that he would be the caring type. I felt his cock rubbing near my entrance, just waiting for me to say the word. I just looked in his eyes and said, "Laxus, I want you to be me my first." He just smirked at my red face. "I'm not going to lie Mira, this is going to hurt." I just nodded my head in agreement. He kissed me one more time and plunged right into me.

To say I was not in pain would be straight up bull shit. I was in so much pain it was unbearable. I felt blood trickle down my right thigh and got instantly grossed out. I also felt tears roll down my face. I tried to hide it, but I know he saw. He didn't move, he just waited until I got use to his length. I then felt him kiss my tear stained cheeks. He whispered to me, "Your strong Mira you can take this." I just nodded and felt him come out of me. He then paced himself so he would not hurt me as much. I could feel myself starting to sweat and loose my breath. It was weird, we were hardly moving that much and it felt like we ran 10 miles. Something started heating up in my core, and I wanted him to go faster.

I started to moan, and finally asked him, "Laxus-ah fast, go faster." He smirked and said, "I thought you'd never ask." He then started to quicken his pace. It was such a smooth rhythm I could write and sing lyrics to it. It wasn't long before I started to climax. I felt myself screaming his name over and over again. During the last few strokes he placed his huge torso on top of mine and kissed me feverishly. We finally came one right after the other. I felt his warm seed shoot out inside of me. He collapsed on top of me and I just wrapped my hands around him. I was already out of breath but his body crushing mine as not helping.

"Laxus, your body, I can't breath." He smirked and stayed on top of me but lifted some of his weight off. His face hovered mine and I took this opportunity to kiss him again. He answered my kiss, but pulled away and said, "You trying to go for round two, but I warn you you might not be able to walk tomorrow." I thought about it and said with a smirk of my own, "Try me." I had no idea what we were doing or what we were, but when do these things ever make sense?

Little did we know our guest in the next room over, unfortunately woke up to hear round one and was forced to hear round 2 as well.


	10. The Blurred Line 2

Author's Note: Hey guys I just want to apologize for the slow updating. I like where my story is heading for the most part. I came up with a few things when I was on my couch for the last few days. I hope you guys like this chapter and please review. Z( ^_^)Z

Chapter 9: The Blurred Line 2

You know when you have that feeling in the pit of your stomach when you know you did something wrong, well I didn't have that. Which is the scary part. After our love making (using the term very lightly), I remembered I still had a job to do. I looked over at Laxus who looked way more exhausted than I did. He started to lift himself off the floor. He saw that I was looking for the remains of what once used to be my clothing and decided to help in his own annoying way.

"I believe I flinged your panties over there," he pointed behind the table. I just rolled my eyes at him as I walked my way over to the table. I found them and tried to put them on as quick as possible. I found my shirt and my pants soon after . I don't know how my pants wound up on top of the fridge and my pants on the bed, but it happened. I quickly got dressed, but before I left out I looked back at Laxus. I wasn't exactly sure what I was looking for, but he finally said, "Oh, don't worry about me, I'll be here when you get back," he said with a smirk. I just nodded and left for the next room over.

I opened the door to see Mr. Al fully awake and aware. It then hit me, 'He looks like he's been awake for a while, he probably heard everything.' I thought to myself. I pulled out the truth serum out of my bag and went to his bedside. I could see he was mentally freaking out. He started yelling curses at me and trying to reason with me. After giving him the shot I decided to give him the run down.

"Mr Al Katrast, this procedure is going to go rather quickly. I'm administering you this truth serum, you will answer all my questions and then I am taking you into custody. If this all goes smoothly you will be treated fairly kind and I'll make sure you get your own cell in prison. If you fell to comply, I will inflict massive pain on you, you will get sent into custody and put in the cells of your enemies who wish you dead, are we clear?" This idiot actually thought about it a few times before answering yes. "Good," I stated I took out a tape recorder and started to get on with the interrogation.

"Ok then, state your name and where you're from for the record," I started

"Al Katrast from Nimbus,"

"Who do you work for?" He started to fidget a little. "Answer the question, or I'll make you." This caused him to sweat a little more, but finally he answered.

"The dark guild, Black Mumba"

"Is this where you get your weapons or are they manufactured somewhere else?"

"No, they're made there so there's no middleman."

"I see who are the mages that create these weapons?"

"Two of the guildsmen in Black Mumba. They're twin artillery scientist, who have built and designed thousands of weapons of mass destruction"

"I'm going to need their names." He hesitated at this so I decided to remind him with my fist.

"Ok, ok, their names are Pax and Rum Lindenhoffen."

"I need the names of your clients and how long you've been selling these weapons as well as a list of these weapons."

"Look lady, I'm not a computer I don't know off the top of my head who I'm selling to or what's being sold off the top of my head. I'm just the guy who sets up the meetings and the deals and I'm the one who takes their money and delivers the weapon prints."

"So the weapons themselves are not physically traded, but their blueprints are?"

"No and yes, If it's something like guns or things that are relatively small, then they get sold physically. If its something huge, then the client gets the blueprints and the step by step instructions on how to put it together."

"Tell me more about Black Mumba, I've never heard of this black guild."

"Black Mumba is not a guild that focuses on the strength of a mage, but the intellect of the mage. The guild consists of a large group od scientist mages and scholarly mages that uses their brains instead of bronze to try and conquer the world. We focus on selling to get money instead of going on jobs. The only way to join is to become recruited. I was the top salesman where I came from. The fact that I could use magic was just a bonus. I was recruited 3 years ago. Judging by our tattoo, your from fairy tail am I right?" I didn't say anything and allowed him to talk. "They wanted to recruit 2 little girls from your guild, but it seems fairy tail got to them first.

"Who?" I asked.

"The one they call Titania and the scholar from East Hillstown Levi." 'I can understand why they'd want Levi, because she's really smart, but Erza's not that great,' I thought to myself.

"They have given up on my fellow guildsmen correct?" I asked.

"Who knows? Maybe," he said with an annoying smirk.

"Ok, last 2 questions. Where is Black Mumba located and who were you suppose to meet with today?"

"Black Mumba has 2 locations. One of them's a giant lab and the other is the guild's headquarters. The lab is on a deserted island hidden by a fog. Coordinates 89"105' The actual headquarters is in Grandonia coordinated 95"71'. I was suppose to meet with some representative from a wealthy family. They did not disclose the name of the family so that's all I can really tell you. Since I cooperated can you please let me have a cell to myself, I'll have a lot of enemies once the guild finds out that I talked."

"Fine I'll talk to the council for you, but if you try anything funny on our trip back, all that flies out the window." He just nodded. Get some rest we leave in 6 hours. I unchained him, but kept the magic cuffs on him. I also made the room inescapable, just in case. I didn't want any suprises. I than proceeded to leave his room. It interrogated one man and now I had to do the same with the other. 'My life has been turned upside down because of 2 men. One's got me involved in some high ranked weapons scandal and the other got me mentally drained,' I thought to myself bitterly.

Speaking of mentally strained, the blonde idiot's been in the same exact area where I left him except he put on his boxers. He didn't even drag his lazy ass on the bed. I just rolled my eyes. It looked like he had been resting while I was gone. Lucky him, I haven't been asleep yet and I have to drag that fool to another country tomorrow. I guess my footsteps woke him up.

"Mira come here and bring a blanket and pillow with you." Now I know we had a one night stand, but when did he get the power to order me around?

"If your cold get up and get your blanket yourself."

"Seriously your going to be like that after-" I decided to cut him off there.

"I don't even know what that was or what it means, so don't start using it as a way to get to me." I huffed at him and folded my arms like a little kid. I know I was being childish, but his aloofness was not helping the fact at all. He finally got up from his position and walked over to me. I felt his strong hand grab one of my arms and yanked me forward. He was dragging me toward the bed. Next thing I knew he threw me on top of the bed and got on top of me.

"Why do you have to be so god damn annoying?" He asked in a mocking tone. Before I could tell him to get off, I felt his mouth on mine. I forgot everything at that moment. I couldn't remember why I was mad or anything. The only thing I could think of was how skilled he is with his tongue. Right when I just started to respond he ended the kiss. I started to pout out of annoyance. Who told him he could stop?

"Now stop bitching for once and get some rest you have to finish the job tomorrow and it's a long ways back to Fiore," He stated. "So how did the interrogation go?" he asked.

"Fine he told me everything he knows." I felt him glift me up so he can get the blankets from underneath me I then felt him get in the bed next to me and pull the blankets over both of us. What really shocked me was when he pulled me into a spooning position with him. Not going to lie I was pretty comfortable. I liked the fact of having his strong muscular arm around me as I started drifting off to sleep.

"That;s good."

"Laxus."

"What?"

"What is this between us?"

"How the hell should I Know, don't over analyze it too much just go with it," I heard him say before I completely dozed off into a warm slumber. I didn't know either, but I was perfectly content on how we were at this exact moment.


	11. Letting it Soak In

Author's Note: Hey guys, sorry for the small hiatus, just made the transition between semesters. I'll try to update regularly again. A few things I just wanted to bring up. For all you Naruto fans and One Piece fans and Fairy Tail fans; I don't know about you guys, but I find myself staring at manga sites for the new updates. I know when they come out, but I'm just to excited. Secondly I'm trying to figure out the next couple to write about. If you guys go on my page I listed a lot of my fav couples, so feel free to vote. Thirdly, I probably will not write about any of Mira's jobs in depth like this one. It was needed for relationship purposes, but I feel like its holding me back from the drama. And everyone knows I like drama. Fourthly I'm changing the fact that Mystogun went on Erza's mission instead of Gildarts. Erza deserves a love interest to. Ok well that's all for now, I hope you guys enjoy chapter 11. ;)

Chapter 11: Letting it Soak In

The long walk back to Fiore was, let's see, AWKWARD. We dropped Mr. Katrast off to the authorities earlier today. I got my reward the council got him everyone wins. Unfortunately for me Mr. Katrast was the only reason the first part of the trip was bearable. We had been walking for 3 hours in complete silence. It was one of those situations when one person would point out something stupid on the road, and the other would awkwardly laugh and the uncomfortable silence would come again.

"That's a bluebird, they're not suppose to be here this time of year," he started.  
>"Oh is that so ha," I said awkwardly.<br>"Hn yeah,"  
>"yeah."<p>

This went on for another hour or so until I finally got fed up. You would think after two people had a weekend like ours, there would be a lot more to talk about than birds and seasons. I finally snapped.

"Laxus, I was trying to figure out what was going on, you know, between us and you just brushed it off. You said we should just go with the flow, but I can't just do that. I need to know exactly what this is. Are we dating? Was it a one night stand? Are we fuck buddies? I need some sort of closure so we're both not wasting our time." He just looked at me like I lost my mind. I couldn't help, but agree with him. I was losing my mind. I was new at this whole thing and one thing I can't stand is not being in control of my life.

I finally got the courage to look at his face again. He looked like he was having the same inward conflict that I was currently having. He finally came out and said, "Do you regret it?"

His question completely knocked me off guard. I didn't know what to say. I could feel my stomach doing a gymnastic floor routine. I had the power to possibly hurt Laxus' feelings. Well whatever feelings he possessed. 'This is what I get for knocking the bird and trees talk,' I thought bitterly to myself. I wanted to say yes, so I can be free of this anchor that was pulling me down to a place I did not know. I opened my mouth to speak but the word that came out was, "No."

I saw Laxus face light up just a bit. I shocked myself as well. "Why did you ask did you regret it?" I shot back quickly. "No not at all," he said quickly in defense. I could see his face was starting to match mine in redness. I decided to take the anniative since I'm already known for being pushy.

"So are we like boyfriend and girlfriend? Or like Friends with benefits. I'm okay either way, I mean, but if you wanted to, I don't know be in a committed relationship that's cool too I guess. But, you probably don't like that mushy stuff, that was silly of me to say," I said unknowingly.

"Mira, your rambling again. But I honestly don't mind."

"You don't mind the relationship thing or the friends with benefit thing?"

"The relationship thing Mira, jeeze your fucking annoying," he said. His hand was trying to cover his face in embarrassment.

"Oh, ok cool, so are we going to tell people at the guild?" I asked.

"Nah let's just let them find out on there own."

"Sounds good," I said. While we were both walking side by side I felt a big strong hand grab hold to mine. 'OH MY FUCKING GOD WE'RE HOLDING HANDS? THIS SHIT IS LEGIT!" I screamed in my head. I was tensed at first than I finally relaxed. I looked up at his face and saw him looking out on the side of the road. His face was still just a tad bit red. I thought it was cute. It felt kind of nice having holding hands with Laxus. I laughed to myself because the whole holding hands with Laxus seemed absolutely ridiculous. He looked over at me silently asking me what's so funny. I just chuckled again and told him, "Nothing I just never thought someone like me would be doing something mushy like holding hands with someone like you."

"Someone like me?" He asked somewhat offended.

"It's just that normally pushy, scary girls like me and Douchey, Assholes like you normally wouldn't be doing something so romantic. I just find it a bit funny that's all."

"What you don't like it? And I'm not that bad." I just gave him a "really" look. "Ok maybe I am, but still."

"I actually kind of like this a lot it kind of, ya know, feels right." He just smirked at this.

"Yeah your right annoying brats like you saying girly shit like that is funny." I pouted and play punched him except my punch actually hurt him. We continued to joke a talk like that for the remainder of the trip.

Later on that day I finally arrived back at the guild. I was greeted by Lisanna, Elfman, Grey, Erza, Natsu, and Cana. They were all excited to see how my first S class job went. I couldn't exactly tell them everything, but i let them know that it was a complete success. Suprisingly Erza successfully finished her job as well. It was going pretty well until Natsu and his super hound dog nose decided to speak up.

"Something's weird," he said. Everyone just kind of looked at him to finish. "Mira, you don't smell like Mira anymore, and I don't know why?" I could have pissed my pants at that moment. Finally Erza spoke up and said, "She just got back from traveling a long way leave her alone Natsu." Natsu just innocently continued. "I know that Erza, but that's not the same kind of smell, It's like she's got two people's scent in one body, it's so weird. It was the same thing with you when you came back Erza. Except, Mira smells like her and someone else I know, but I don't know who?" At this point I could have gizzed my pants. Erza looked like she could have too, I didn't believe it.

I guess Laxus heard the same thing because I heard his pint of booze just crash through the floor upstairs. I was about to be exposed as well as Erza. Finally she made that "I'll kill you if you say another word" face, and luckily he dropped it. I could see the beads of sweat roll down Natsu's face.

We both decided to sit upstairs and discuss our adventures away from the younger ones. Laxus was coming downstairs while we were going up a gave me a quick smile. I blushed and gave him a quick one as well. I guess I wasn't too sly because that damned Erza quickly picked up on it. When we reached the top stairs she ran us both into the corner.

"Meet me at my house at 10 we need to talk," she said sternly. I just nodded and agreed. If Natsu was right about me he was probably spot on about Erza as well. And God dammit I wanted to know exactly what she did and with who.

It was 10 o clock and I could not have gotten to her house faster. She let me into her dorm suite and sat me down at the coffee table. I decided to ask my questions first.

"Was Natsu right, did you loose your virginity too?" She looked extremely uncomfortable, but I didn't care. She wanted to talk so we're talking.

"Yes, I see you have too."

"As a matter of fact I did. So who's the unlucky boy." I saw her eye twitch at my comment.

"Someone from my past, who was yours?"

"Someone from my past as well."

"Would this person happen to be Laxus?" 'Damn she got me,' I thought to myself. "How did that happen?" She asked.

"It just kind of happened, we both have mutual feelings for each other."

"I knew it," she smirked. "Are you guys together?"

"Yes we are and we'd like to keep it under wraps okay. And why are we so focused on me, who's your mystery boy and how did you guys happen?" I asked annoyingly.

"I went on my job, I noticed that someone was following me the whole time. Just Laxus went on your mission, Mystogun went on mine." I cut her off right there.

"YOU MET MYSTOGUN, NO YOU HAD SEX WITH MYSTOGUN? IS HE EVEN HOT? HOW OLD IS HE?" I was absolutely shocked.

"Shut up, you BONEY BASTARD! Mystogun's real name is Siegrain. He's the twin brother of boy I was really close to when I was young. And he's our age so shut up. Anyway I knew it was him because he showed me his fairy tail seal. Long story short his mask came off and I recognized his face immediately. I was about to fight him than he told me he was the twin brother of the boy I was telling you about earlier. We started talking, and he reminded me of the boy I used to know so much that I accidentally came on to him. Next thing I know, we were, well you know."

"Siegrain? Isn't that the name of the new council member. He's our age too, are they the same person?"

"Yes they are, I'm sure Master knows this so there's no need to tell him."

"I gotcha. Do you regret it at all?" I asked her.

"No, but I don't know what to do from here. I don't even know if there will be a next time or something." I just gave her some encouraging words and the proceeded to tell her the story of me and Laxus from the beginning to the end. It took her awhile to let it all soak in.

"Do you regret it?" she asked me.

"Uhm, no, no I don't."

"Did you guys at least use protection?"

"...Oh fuck."


	12. The Exposure

Authors note: Guess what I have to do guys, a seven page paper due in two days. So what do I decide to do, update my fanfic and do everything else except start my essay. I really hate doing papers. I'm most likely half way done this fanfic so I want to start another soon. I definitely plan on finishing this one. I have a soft spot for good fanfic that get abandoned halfway and it makes me mad, therefore no matter how bored I get I will always finish a fanfic. I'm pretty OCD so I think I'm going to bounce from Fairy Tail to Naruto to One Piece and repeat. Or make 2 more Fairy Tail fanfic then jump to Naruto and then One Piece. I dunno but my next Fairy Tail fanfic will either be Jerza a spin off of this story or a Lisanna Natsu, just because they're pretty under rated right now. Oh I wanted to clear up the Erza Siegrain thing. I was going off the Ova 2, if you noticed when she was changing and Lucy says underwear, she freaks out and says I didn't think that far ahead what if we... That gave me, a big Jerza fan, hope, so I threw it in there. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter ;)

Chapter 12: The Exposure

After leaving Erza's place I tried my best to remember the times that me and Laxus did it. Every time we engaged in hot, awesome sex, condoms and protection didn't even come up once. I was not too worried about diseases, but the fact that I could possibly be pregnant scared me senseless. 'I just became an S class Mage, my life will be over. I'll have to stay home and take care of the kid by myself, cause I know damn well Laxus ain't. Lisanna and Elfman would love it, but I wouldn't. I don't want to loose my womanly figure that I worked so hard to get, damn it.' I thought to myself in a panic. 'What the fuck Erza, way to rain on my parade. By the way who thinks of stuff like that when they're about to get it on. Of course stuck ups like Erza, that's who,' I thought to myself again.

Then finally it dawned on me. 'What will Laxus think if he found out. He'd probably freak. Damn that asshole I already know what he'd say. Something along the lines of figure it out yourself or it's not mine. Damn him! The more scenarios I thought of, the angrier I got. None of them ended well.

At that moment, I decided to take a trip to the drug store for a pregnancy test. I had no idea where to look when I got in there. I tried the medicine aisle first and came up empty. I then proceeded to the aisle for bad girls like myself also known as aisle 6. It had condoms plan B and pregnancy test that came in all different shapes and sizes. I gawked at all the different pregnancy test, and couldn't figure out which one I needed. All of a sudden, I heard my name being called.

"Oi, Mira what are you doing out this late," a mans voice said. I begged the gods, or who ever was out there, to let this voice be a civilian and not a someone from the guild. I turned my head to the right, and to my complete horror, Macao started to approach me.

"Oi Mira, what are ya doing in this aisle," he said with an unsure facial expression. I was sweating profusely at that moment. My face was completely red.

"I, I, I was looking for some medicine, yeah, and uh I uh don't really go this drugstore, and it was the only one open and uh yeah."

"Oh that's aisle 4 on your left, but yeah this aisle is for sexually active, bad girls, not good girls like you," he added with a smile. 'He just had to say that didn't he,' I thought bitterly to myself. He then proceeded to pat my head with his hand and walk me to the medicine aisle. I grabbed some random cough syrup and got the hell out of there. I couldn't imagine getting caught by someone else from Fairy Tail. So I quickly decided this was Laxus' fault and he should be the one to go buy it.

It was pushing 1:30 am when I finally arrived at Laxus' house. I looked around to make sure no one saw me go in through his window. I know I could have just knocked, but I felt so exposed after the Macao incident, I didn't want to be caught at Laxus' house this late at night. I easily slipped through his window just like before. I heard snoring coming from his bedroom. 'He would be sleeping soundly while I'm in a crisis," I thought bitterly to myself. I walked in to his room and saw him laying in his bed looking ever so innocently. I decided to have some fun since I was there so I climbed in bed with him. He was so cute sleeping there, I almost forgot that I came to yell at him. I remembered why I was there and started to straddle him. I gave him a cute chaste kiss on his lips then continued to slap him crazy until he woke up.

"YOU ASS WIPE WAKE UP!" I screamed at him. He finally woke up and put a strong grip on my wrists.

"Really you're going to sneak in my house and slap me around and wake me up at 1:42 in the morning. Crazy bitch."

"I have a crisis and you're sleeping ever so soundly, that pisses me off!"

"You're god damn crisis couldn't wait til the god damn morning?"

"No the Fuck it can't, I really need you right now."

"Oh why didn't you say so." Laxus pulled me down and started kissing me and feeling me up.

"Not like that you fool!" I said angrily. He stopped kissing me. "This is the crisis I'm talking about. Laxus, did we use some sort of protection, because I don't know.

"Nope, we didn't," he said in carefree manner.

"Nope, that's all you can say? Why are you so calm about this? I could possibly be carrying around a little you. Taking care of children is not a something you should be so relaxed about!"

"How do you know if your pregnant, did you take a test, or did you miss your period or something?"

"No, I didn't take a test, and I don't know if I missed my period yet."

"So you really don't know if your pregnant or not. Didn't you say you're period went off right before your job?" I nodded to him. "So you have a week or so until it come on again. Sperm don't last that long in an egg, so I think you're ok." I just looked at him. 'He's probably right, but what a minute..' I thought to myself.

"You sure know a lot about this, more than I do anyway has this situation happen to you before?" i asked

"Yeah, it has." I gave him a look that said if you don't tell me the story behind this I'll kill you. "Look I accidentally knocked a girl up, she didn't want to have my kid, so she got rid of it." My heart almost broke when he said that. What kind of girl wouldn't want to have his kids. I mean he can be a complete ass, but he's got his good points. I started to get mad again.

"WHAT A FUCKING BITCH! I mean if I'm pregnant or not, I would be happy that you were the kid's dad. I would feel lucky because you're a great guy who would protect us. She's just a bitch and she's too dumb to see what I see. Laxus, I want her name and address." After I said those lines, he pulled me back down on top of him into a passionate kiss. I gave into him and returned his kiss. I broke it when I just remembered, that we're in the middle of a pregnancy scare.

"You're not going to kill her Mira, but thanks. No one's said that to me before. For future reference, you should invest in birth control and I'll use condoms more, and you should go get a pregnancy test just in case."

"Yeah, I tried doing that before I got to your house, but Macao caught me in the bad girl aisle at the downtown drug store." I continued to tell him the story and he started chuckle. For the rest of the night, we kissed and talked and kissed some more, until I started to feel sleepy. I wound up sleeping in his arms. I was so content with life at the moment I forgot our little situation once again. We decided that he would go by himself and get the pregnancy test, but we'd do it together. We also decided that if I was pregnant, we would work together to make the best of the situation. That was enough for me at the moment.

I woke up the next morning feeling the sun shine on my face. I woke up to the sound of a heartbeat that was not mine. A strong muscular arm was wrapped around my small frame. Then I remembered last night. We didn't have sex, but waking up to him was just as romantic. I smiled unconsciously and wrapped my arms around his neck. I wiggled my waist out of his strong arm, enough to get my torso on top of his. I caressed his blonde hair and gave him a chaste kiss on his lips. I saw him smirk a little bit, so I kissed him again. I felt his other arm grip my neck keeping on his lips. I probably would have been freaking out about our morning breaths, but this was just too good to complain about. I was torn out of my thoughts when I felt him flip me over on my back. He started to trail hot kisses down my throat. One hand ran up my thighs and into a more sensitive area, while the other on held him up and loosened my ponytail. I was enjoying his antics until I looked over to his clock. 7:15 am which means, Lisanna and Elfman would be getting up soon.

I pushed him off of me out of pure reflex.

"Ow you could have given me a warning," he complained.

"Sorry, I gotta go Lisanna and Elfman are going to wake up soon. I left them home alone last night, and they're going to wonder where I've been lately."

"Why don't you just tell them the truth." I looked at him like he grew three heads. "Why don't you tell them about us so you don't have to go sneaking around every night. And they won't be as surprised to see me in your bed every now and then," He said with a wink.

"Who said I'd be coming over every night and you definitely can't come over my house. That's just too embarrassing." I said extremely flustered.

"You can't get enough of me, so I know you'll be over every night." I wanted to smack that confident smirk of his of his face.

"Whatever, but I may tell them about us, as far as I know, I think they might like you."

"Why wouldn't they like me?"

"Well lets see you pick on Natsu a lot and Lisanna's got a thing for him apparently."

"No I don't I just man him up that all."

"Yeah you associate trash on the ground with Natsu."

"What are you talking about?"

"Well the other day you stated how bored you were, then you looked at a piece of trash and said, "I think I'll go mess with Natsu."

"You sure do check me out don't you."

"SHUT UP JERK! I'm leaving but I'll see you later on after you buy the you know." I started to walk out his door when a strong hand grabbed my arm and pulled me into a strong embrace.

"Aren't you forgetting something," Laxus said in that sexy deep tone of his. He then bent down to my level and placed his lips right above mine, teasing me. I then wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him in. We kissed like that for a few minutes until some gasps were heard in the background. My face turned 10 shades of red at that exact moment. I was so scared to see who had just happened to walk in Laxus door at that exact moment.

"Fried, Evergreen, and Bixlow what the hell did I tell you guys about coming to my house uninvited." I felt piercing daggers going into my back, and I have feeling who it came from. I turned around slowly and saw the death glares of that annoying skank Evergreen. I was now more pissed than embarrassed, so I glared at the bitch back. 'What the fuck, why the fuck are the here? It's 7:30 in the fucking morning. I know they're his followers but this is saw everything so I might as well run with it,' I thought to myself. I turned back around to Laxus who looked more irked than embarrassed.

So I stood on my tip toes and kissed him one more time and said, "Like I was saying I'll see you later on today." I walked right in between Bixlow and that annoying whore Evergreen. I smirked to myself when I walked out and heard her shriek.

"LAXUS WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!" she yelled.

"Oh I forgot to tell you guys I'm seeing Mira, so shut up." With that being said I smiled to myself and made my way back home.


	13. Relief and Despair

Author's Note: Hey my fellow MirLax fans. I want to start getting this story to the future so I can write the cool stuff going on in my head. I for once don't have a lot to say, but thanks for the reviews and comments. I hope you enjoy!

Chapter 13: Relief and Despair

There was probably a whole in the ground of my kitchen. I've been pacing around, waiting for Laxus to come back from the drugstore with the pregnancy test. I told him if I was pregnant we would raise it together and care for the baby, but in reality I was scared as hell. A baby is nothing to play with, it's a lot of responsibility. The baby factor is one thing, but Laxus and I had only started dating for a while. And to already be pregnant? I was freaking out, hard.

Luckily for me, Lisanna and Elfman decided to take a job today. From what I've seen they've been getting stronger and wiser as mages. 'Perhaps I'll allow them to accompany me on an S class job. Who am I kidding, my career as a mage is probably over if I'm pre..pre...pregnant!' I thought to myself panicing. There was a knock at the door. I opened it to reveal the potential father of my potential fetus.

"What took you so long," I said in an aggravated tone.

"I wanted to get the right one, and I got you something to eat. He handed me a bag of food and sweets. I guess he wanted to make sure I have comfort food for whatever happens today. I took the bag of food from him and murmured "Thanks."

"So here's the test, do you want to do it now or wait, or something." I could tell he was just as nervous as I was.

"No I rather just get this over with, but whatever happens, we're in this together right?"

"Of course, uhm do you want me to wait out here..'

"Well Duh, you can't be in there with me!" I grabbed the pregnancy test out of his hand and stalked to my bathroom. I opened the pregnancy test tab and pulled out the stick. I quickly skimmed over the directions. 'So red negative sign means freedom, blue plus sign means death. No I shouldn't say it like that. It's a blessing. Who am I kidding.' I thought bitterly. After doing the whole peeing thing, I waited for the stick to tell me. I felt my stomach do back flips.

After what it felt like hours going by, i saw red. Literally, I was so relieved. I mean a baby's nice and everything, but not right now. I walked out of the bathroom and saw Laxus stand up from the couch. I walked over to him and gave him a big hug. I knew I was giving him false assumptions by doing this, but I just wanted to hug him anyway. He tightly hugged me back.

"It's okay, we'll figure this out. You'll have to take off after a few months, but I'll take on jobs and support..." I decided to cut him off there.

"Laxus, I'm not pregnant."

"What? Your not? You could have said something earlier. Well I guess that's a good thing. I mean you're only 16 and we're definitely too young for a kid and all."

"Yeah, I suppose, but now we know that something like this can happen we should be a little careful if you know what I mean." I pressed my lips to his and he quickly responded back.

"So you still want to do it right? Because I wasn't sure baby scares usually keep girls off of sex for awhile." I just hummed in agreement keeping my lips on his. He wanted to keep rambling on about things I didn't care about and I started to get a little impatient. I found out that I'm not pregnant and we hadn't done it in awhile. I decided to move things along by wrapping arms around his neck and pulling him toward me. I made sure my arms locked around his neck so he can't stop what I wanted to happen.

"Mira, you just had a pregnant scare are you sure about this."

"Are you kidding me? You're the one wants to stop this right now? I was the almost pregnant one and I don't mind, so just shut up and kiss me." I pressed my lips to him one more time. I felt him starting to cave in. The hands that tried to take my arms from around him, were firmly pressed on to my butt. I was now leaned up against the kitchen counter with his bigger body leaning against mine. I felt his strong hands pick me up by my butt and sit me on the counter. I wrapped my legs around his body and began to undo his shirt. He raised his arms to help me pull his shirt over his head. I felt his hand go into the rim of my shorts.

"Wait Laxus, hold on."

"Really you're going to have second thoughts now."

"No it's not that, Lisanna and Elfman eat here, we can't do that kind of thing here. We can go in my room."

"Uggh fine." With that being said, Laxus picked me up, with my legs still wrapped around him and carried me to my room. He let me down roughly on my head and quickly started to go at it with my neck. I guess he was just as horny as I was. The bulge in his pants started to bruise my thigh. He then ripped off my shirt and decided to go at it with my breast. All this foreplay was nice, but I needed the heat in my legs to go away. I started to bring my hands down to his pant, but before I could do so i felt his strong hands grip mine. Both my wrist were gripped is his big hand. He put them above my head and trailed kisses down my body. Both of his legs were straddling mine. He used his free hand to trail his hand down my body to my shorts. His free hand skillfully undid the button of my shorts. He finally let go of my two wrist and used both hands to pull my shorts and panties off.

By this time my face was completely red from all the hotness going on. My eyes saw nothing but lust. I felt him kiss my cheek, my chin, my lips, my right breast, my stomach my thigh and then I felt his lips on another area. That kiss forced me to moan his name outloud. He stayed down there for awhile,licking and kissing, until i reached my climax. I saw him start to undo his pants as well. I pulled his arms so that he fell on top of me.

"That's my job," I whispered to him. I then found the edge of his pants and worked my hands to undo the button and zipper. He helped with pulling them off. That member of his that I loved so much was knocking on the entrance of my sacred spot. I decided to stroke him a little bit, but before I let him in, I gave Laxus a friendly reminder.

"Laxus-kun, there's a condom in the top drawer."

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot." He found my top drawer, and quickly found the condom. He put it on and climbed on top of me once again. He pressed his lips to my mouth and plunged inside of me. 'Uggh, Finally," I thought to myself. After about a 45 minutes of love making, we finally decided to rest. I laid on top of him while his one hand caressed the curve of my back.

"So, you never told me about how the Rajin Tribe feels about us, what did they say."

"Well, Evergreen has a thing for me, so of course she's jealous. Freed has a thing for you so I can tell he's kind of pissed. Bixlow thinks you're hot, but other than that he doesn't really care."

"Ohh, Freed has a thing for me? I never knew that."

"He's not the type to go after a girl he likes, or any girl for that matter. Wait why are you interested in that do you like him or something?"

"Ohh who's jealous now huh?" He just pulled me into another passionate kiss.

"How could I not be, you're the strongest, prettiest girl in fairy tail right now."

"Keep up the flattery it's working. But you don't have anything to worry about because I only have eyes for you." He smiled when I said that to him. He pulled me into yet another kiss, but this time he raked his hands in my hair pulling me closer. I felt heat rise into my core once more, so I decided to straddle him. My private area grinded against his causing him to grown. Everything was good until...BAM!

"Mira- ne me and Elfman just took down a group wild beast and...Mira ne...Laxus?" BAM! Lisanna had fainted.

"Oh MY GOD Laxus GET UP GET SOME CLOTHES ON!"

"How DO YOU EXPECT ME TO DO THAT WITH YOU TAKING ALL THE DAMN COVERS!"

"OH GOD, I THINK I SCARRED MY LITTLE SISTER FOR LIFE! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING, GET YOUR PANTS ON!" I was frantic at this point, my sister fainted and I couldn't do anything about it until friggin Laxus gets dressed. I slipped on the closest shirt and pants I could find in my room. I ran to Lisanna's side, picked her up and carried her to her room. It wasn't for another 25 minutes that she decided to wake up.

"Oww my head, what happened?"

"You fainted Lisanna." I could tell the memories started flooding back into her mind, because she looked at me in horror. "You and Laxus were.." I decided to cut her off there.

"I know what you saw, and I'm really sorry that you saw that. I know I didn't tell you and Elfman, but I wasn't sure how I was going to do it."

"Wait, tell me and Elfman what? Are you and Laxus dating or something?" I just nodded at her hoping she didn't hate the idea. "Well I didn't really see that coming. Is that why you've been sneaking out at night and coming home late recently." I just nodded it again. "Oh that makes sense now, I wish you would have told me and Elfman sooner, we were kind of worried."

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that."

"It's fine, that was just a shock. But uhm, are you happy, does he make you happy?"

"Yeah, he does."

"Then I'm happy that you guys are together." I smiled and hugged her. "ou know you have to make it up to me and Elfman for keeping this secret from us."

"Fine, fine what do you want me to do."

"Well, me and Elfman were talking about it and, we thought it would be cool if you started taking us on S class jobs with you. It'll be like Laxus and the Rajin tribe. And me Elfman have been working hard to get stronger."

"I dunno, I'm not sure if you guys are ready for something like that."

"Please you owe to us for keeping this big secret." I couldn't say no to that pout she does when she tries to get her way.

"Okay fine, I'll find a easier one for us to go on, but you two have to do everything I say okay."

"Of course, of course." She hugged me once more. I walked out of her room to a stern looking Laxus.

"What?"

"I don't think that's a good idea letting the brats go on a s class job. You just became an S class yourself. I think it's too soon."

"I feel the same way, but I hate to say no to them since I kept you a secret from them. I'm going to try and find the easiest job I can."

"It's an S class job for a reason, there's no easy job."

"Just trust me ok." I kissed him on his lips as reassurance. He still had a stern look on his face but finally gave in. "I'll make sure to run the job by you first ok?"

"Fine." He gave me a quick hug and a kiss on my forehead and left out my house.

Little did I know, that I should have listened to Laxus's warnings. Giving into Lisanna would give me the biggest regret of my life. If I would have known what the future would hold, I would have told her no and found something else to make it up to her. I would have spent more time with her. I would have hugged her everyday and told her how much she meant to me as a sister.I would have made the time to monitor her and Elfman's training sessions. I should have caught how unstable his magic was. If only I wasn't so cocky and head over heels in love with Laxus, I could have done something to prevent this tragedy in my remaining family.

I lost two things that I held dearly that day. I lost my beloved sister, Lisanna and the the love of my life, Laxus.


	14. The Big Changes

Author's Note: Hey not going to lie it's been a while so it's kind of awkward. But yeah I thought of this chapter a lot over the course of a few weeks, but forgot to act on it... Well yeah sorry about the wait, but I wanted to research the manga and see where its going in the future. I wanted this story to go with the manga, but still be my own. Secondly, my fav ItaSaku manga have yet to be updated as well -_-. Thirdly, I didn't want to get into Lisanna's death as a flashback, because we all know what happens and I'm to lazy to write a full flashback like that one. Fourthly and most importantly, thanks for the reviews and the support and waiting ever so patiently. Enjoy :p Oh btw, I'm pretty sure I messed the timing up, so let's just pretend Mirajane went on a good amount of S class jobs before the whole the whole Lisanna death thing...yeah, that's it.

Chapter 14: The Big Changes

After Lisanna's death, I didn't want anything to do with anyone. People tried to come by, but we wouldn't let anyone in. I was so angry and there was no one to blame but myself. I couldn't blame Elfman because he turned out like that in order to save me. I can't blame Laxus because he warned me not to take them. I could only blame myself. It was me who killed Lisanna. If I wasn't so easily persuaded, If I wasn't so head over heels for Laxus, If I wasn't so focused on myself and my happiness then perhaps she would still be here. I couldn't wrap my head around the fact that the one person who should be alive isn't. Lisanna was so sweet, so full of life and loved by everyone. I on the other hand had enemies and had the personality of a monster. How could something like this happen to her. The worst part of this whole situation is the fact that I can't get justice for my sister's death. At least if it were someone other than Elfman, I could take that person's life and could cope better because of it. But it was Elfman, my own brother, whose life I could never take. I failed him and Lisanna. I failed as a sister and as a daughter. What would my parents think of this? I couldn't take it. I was literally going insane.

Two weeks passed and Elfman and I were still a complete wreck. Neither of us left our house or ate anything. It was too much too bare. If I felt defeated, than Elfman felt complete and utter torture. I didn't do the physical killing of our sister, but he did. It was so strange. I'm suppose to be the strong one in the family and yet, I couldn't even pull myself together to take care of Elfman. He's the only one I have left and I couldn't do or say anything to help him. I couldn't even help myself. When had I become so weak? What could even tell him. It was an accident, or better yet, we'll get through this. I couldn't say anything like that, because hell, I didn't believe that bull shit myself.

It wasn't until I followed Elfman to Lisanna's grave sight that I finally managed to stir up the tiny courage inside of me to speak to Elfman. He heard me walk up behind him.

"It's my fault, It's my fault Lisanna..."

"It's not your fault. Lisanna told you, remember? Every living thing dies sometime," I said.

"You were listening back then, Nee-chan?"

"Lisanna will live on forever in our hearts. Isn't that right?"

"Nee-chan."

"So... We're going to keep on living! For Lisanna's sake, too!"

It wasn't until the third week that we felt comfortable enough to go back to the guild. Our guild members either gave us the pity look, the awkward smiles or the, "I'm sorry for you loss look." Either way I just brushed it off. Everyone knew it was an accident on Elfman's part therefore it was taboo to bring it up. Of course Natsu had something to say, but it was out of sadness, so it was understandable. We all know Natsu's character and Elfman and I were ready for his outburst. I went upstairs to look for an S class job. On my way up, I saw Laxus sitting there as if he were waiting for me to come up. I knew this moment was coming. The talk between my secret lover and I. I already knew what I planned on saying and I knew he wasn't going to like it. We just sat across from each other and stared until Laxus decided to break the silence.

"I tried to visit you, but every time I knocked on your door, you wouldn't let me in."

"I didn't let anyone in, I didn't want to see anyone."

"I'm sorry about Lisanna, if only I was more assertive about them not going, It..."

"It wasn't your fault, it was no one's fault. For the past couple of weeks I've played the blame game with everyone. I blamed it on you, Elfman, my parents for dying, the guild, myself, and no matter who holds the most blame or not the result is still the same. My sister's gone and there is nothing I can do about it." At this point I started to tear up. I saw Laxus get up and move to my couch. He started to put his arm around me to console me, but I shook my head no and jerked away.

"Mira..."

"I'm sorry Laxus, but I realized something the past couple of weeks."

"And what's that he said in a concerned voice,"

"I've been using you. I've used you a lot. You were a crutch, an escape, a fantasy, a sex partner, a punching bag, a doormat and even an experiment at one point. I've been using you to get away from my responsibilities at work and at home. My brother and sister took on hard jobs behind my back and I didn't even notice. My brother accidentally killed all his pet parrots and I didn't see it before. My first thought in the morning before me and you were anything was, What are Me, Lisanna and Elfman doing today, now it's what are me and you doing today. This isn't right."

"So you're blaming me for not being home as much, well guess what as an S class mage you weren't going to be home that much anyway. It was bound to happen."

"That's not the point Laxus. Don't you see? I'm not blaming you, I'm blaming myself. I was the one who pursued you. I was the one who initiated this. I'm the one who's been neglecting my family and stringing you along. And for that, I am truly sorry Laxus. I'm sorry, but I'm a broken person who's been selfish with you this whole time. Until I can find away to fix myself and make myself happy, it's impossible to be with you. How can expect to make you happy the way I wish I could, when I can't even make myself happy?"

"You do make me happy, and I can help you get through this. That's what happens when two people love each other. They help each other through harsh times. I think you're being selfish now because you're not considering my feelings at all!"

"For the moment, it may seem like your happy with me, but later on down the line it'll be different. There's nothing more I want than to be with you, but..."

"But what if you want to be with me than be with me! How can you tell the future. It just sounds to me that you're punishing yourself for Lisanna's death. You said it yourself, it wasn't your fault. You don't have to do this!"

"One thing I learned from Lisanna's death is that happiness is something that you have to work for yourself. You can only make yourself happy. Lisanna was always happy because unlike me, she didn't let the world's problems get to her.I told you before, I want you and I want this, bot only you and I can make it happen. At this point in time, it's impossible for me to love you the way you and I both want. I already strung you along this much, it would be the worst thing in the world if I dragged you any deeper. I love you Laxus Dreyer, but until I can love myself I don't think we should see each other anymore."

"So this is your final decision?"

"Yes, yes it is. Please don't wait for me either. If there's a woman who comes along that can give you her whole heart, then please don't think about me and take her up on her offer. I've been burdening you this whole time, you deserve someone better."

"What if I don't want anyone better."

"You deserve someone better. I can confidently say that I will never fall in love with anyone like I did with you..."

"Save it, I don't want to hear about your self pity shit anymore! If we're over then forget this whole thing ever happened. I knew you were trouble from the beginning. Have a happy life without me!" And with that Laxus stalked off down the stairs in an angry fit. I tried hard to fight the urge to run after him, but I knew it was best this way. I deserved this hostile attitude. For everything I did to him, he had every right to treat me horribly. Although my heart ached painfully and I wanted to cry hysterically I remembered what Lisanna use to do when she was sad. She would let a few tears escape, but quickly cover it up with a smile.

For now on when I am happy I'll smile, when I am sad I'll smile, when I feel every emotion in the book I'll smile. Because Lisanna did say she loves my smile. So as a tribute to her I will smile everyday, all day.I'll try my best to be more kinder to people and not just to Elfman. Lisanna once told me If I was half as kind to other people than I am with her and Elfman, I would have more friends who weren't scared of me.

I tried the whole, smiling even though I don't need to at the moment, thing everyday since. At first it freaked people out. They were so use to the scary, angry me. But eventually they got use to this new me. When people become lonely they tend to be more kind. This is exactly what happened in my case.

The years passed and I never went on another S class job since then. I realized, until I get my life back on track, S class jobs were not for me. I decided to become a full-time employee at the guild and model for Sorcerers weekly. This way I can get some more income for Elfman and I. Erza and I became really close as friends. We were once sworn enemies, but over the years I can confidently say she is my best friend who I cherish unconditionally. Natsu eventually got over Lisanna's death and was good friends with Elfman again.

Generally speaking I as a person got better, but Laxus got worse. His attitude towards people became 50 times worse than before. He was always with a bunch of different women and was drunk half the time. I barely got to see him and when I did, I still couldn't face him. I tried not to believe that I was the cause of this because it would be conceited of me to think that, but he hasn't been the same since that day. Instead of finding things to do with me, his new hobby was trying to take Master's spot. Laxus was definitely the top candidate next to Gildarts to take Master's spot, but his personality knocked him down a few spots.

The first time in years that I had an actual conversation with Laxus was when our guild was being attacked by Phantom. He refused to help unless Lucy became his girl. I knew that was to spite me and it pissed me off so much, I punched a hole through the crystal ball. I couldn't believe how low he was. He put his personal vendetta with me and Master before the guild. We were in a crisis and he couldn't suck it up. What kind of man had he become.

Then there was the time when he crashed the festival and turned our guild into an all out battle royal. He had that disgusting woman turn us all into stone while our guards were down, and he forced our fellow guild members to fight each other. By that point I was finally about to give up on him. My brother almost got fatally injured by Freed. This was the first time in years that I fought with Satan Soul. My anger toward Freed and Laxus almost caused me to lose myself, but then I thought of Lisanna. And all my senses came back. Luckily Natsu and Gajeel defeated Laxus and brought him to his senses as well. Master was forced to banish him into exile because of his actions. Part of me ached, but part of me knew this was for the better. Laxus needed time away to get his life back on track, just like I needed time away as well.

The night that he left, I decided to meet him outside of the gates of Fiore, for one last time. I don't know what possessed me to, but I just needed to know that he's changed for the better. At first we just stood there and said nothing.

"Hmph," he said with a half smile, "Of all people, I didn't expect you to be waiting outside the town for me. I can guess what you want to know."

"Then tell me."

"I understand now why you walked away from us. Just like I am now walking away from the guild. I need to find myself and create a better me. But until I do, I can never come back."

"I don't know what to say."

"You don't say anything, I'm here in this situation because I put myself in this situation. I never got the chance to apologize to you."

"What for? You didn't do anything wrong it was me who..."

"It was me too, I cherished what we had and I didn't want to let it go, instead of taking a step back like I should have, I decided to punish you and everyone around me. Look where its got me. I know now what I've been doing was wrong and the hurt I put you and Gramps through, and for that I am sorry." I was at loss for words. He did change for the better, and he's going down the road to redemption just like I did. At that moment I gave up any rational thought in my head and went purely on instinct. I ran into his arms and gave him one last passionate kiss before he went. He instantly gave in and matched my passion. I felt his arms hug me really tight. I responded by tightening my arms around his neck. I loved him so much at that moment and I know he felt the same as well. Any anger I felt towards him went away and I was all his again.

"I, don't go that far, I want to come see you at least once a week. It's been so long and I really need you, I need you" I said desperately.

"I want to see you too, but you know we can't. In order for me to become better, you can't be there you know that. And plus I want to be a dependable, responsible man you can count on. I am neither of those as I am now, but the day I do become that, is the day I'll ask you to marry me," He said with a confident smirk. I unhooked my arms around his neck and placed them on his chest. He just hugged me tighter and I smiled. I already felt that he was becoming responsible and dependable, but it's not how I feel, it's about how he thinks he is. A few seconds later I felt cold again which meant, he was leaving again. He started to walk away once again.

"LAXUS!" I yelled when he was a good distance away. "YOU BETTER HURRY UP AND BECOME A GOOD MAN, BECAUSE I DON'T THINK I CAN WAIT THAT LONG!"

He just smirked and yelled back, "I KNEW YOU WERE STILL A NAUGHTY GIRL!" And with that i hadn't seen Laxus again until the S class exams. The next time I would see Laxus would be when Lisanna came back into my life and the S Class exams were starting. When he came back he was not a good man, but a great man. One who helped lay his life on the line for the guild against Grimoire Hearts. We had defeated them, but at a cost. We all lost 7 years of our lives.

After we found out about the time gap, I immediately thought to myself. 'Seven years? I expected to be married, with atleast one child with Laxus by now.' It kind of made me sad to know that so much could have happened with us, but all that is lost. Gildarts as the new, brief master allowed Laxus to be reinstated as a guild member which is good for me and the guild. The guild was a mess since all the key members were in a slumber for 7 years. Natsu encouraged us to participate in the guild tournament in a month. We had a month to train and get ready.

Me and Laxus found it we were also going to participate in tournament with Gajeel, Juvia and Mystogun who was actually Erza's somewhat boyfriend Jelaal. After we found out the news everyone left except for Laxus and I. I hadn't seen him in months before the S class exams. He just continued to smile at me, so I smiled at him back.

"I see Lisanna's back, I'm sure there's a good story behind that."

"There is, I'll tell you all about it."

"How about over dinner just me and you."

"Laxus, are you asking me out on a date?"

"It depends if you say yes or not." I just nodded my head yes. "Good, because there's something I want to talk to you about." I just looked at him with an uncertain look because I had no idea about what it could possibly be.


	15. The Reconcilement

Authors Note:...ehh, for once I have nothing to say that could possibly make it up to you guys who waited so long. I hope this chapter is good enough to make up for the mini hiatus...enjoy :p

Chapter 15:The Reconcilement

We had a month to prepare for the tournament, and I decided to go on a date. Not really the right time, but who am I kidding? I was really looking forward to rekindling my relationship with Laxus. I began to get ready to meet him tonight, but it still bugged me about what he wanted to talk out.

Worst case scenario in my mind: _'Mira, I've been gone for awhile and want to let you know that I have found someone else in my absence.'_ I shuttered at that thought. Apparently, Jellal said something similar like that to Erza. She said he was lying, but how can she know? We've been away for 7 made me feel better at the fact that Laxus skipped 7 years with us, because if he didn't, I'd go insane with all the scenarios of how he lived his life without me.

'I worked so hard to better myself and he did as well. I'd be damned if I let all that hardwork go to waste just for him to be with someone else,' I thought bitterly to myself. _'Speaking of other woman, Elfman and Evergreen...I dunno how I feel about that. I guess if he likes her and she likes him back, I could possibly get used to it. And then there is Lisanna, I wonder if she still has a thing for Natsu? I should go ask her.'_

I walked out of my room into Lisanna's room where she was settled in her bed with a book. She looked at me with with that beautiful smile of hers.

"Hey Mira-nee, why are you so dressed up?"

"I'm going on a date with Laxus tonight before the training."

"Ohh, how are you guys anyway? You never did tell me about you two during my long absence."

"Well, we had a little falling out, but I think we might be reconciling."

"Falling out? Mira I hope this had nothing to do with my so called death. I wouldn't want you to stray away from the man you love. I'd want you to live life to the fullest you know."

"Yeah well, with you gone I couldn't allow myself something like that. But, I know now that I was wrong to just drop him like that you know."

"Yeah, well this time around don't let anything get between you two, because both of you deserve happiness." I just smiled at her comment.

"Hey forget about my relationship, are you going to pursue Natsu again? He's still single you know."

"I dunno. I mean I'm not sure if he feels that way about me, and he probably likes Lucy. They seem pretty close."

"You never know unless you say something. You just said you only live once. And out of all people you deserve the most happiness. Plus, if you ask me, I think Lucy may have a thing for Loke."

"Really? I'm going to talk to him right now. Does he still live in the same place?"

"Yup."

"Kay thanks Mira-nee." And with that my cute baby sister gave me a big hug and ran out of the house. The fact that at one point I believed I would never experience this moment made me tear up. I must be the luckiest person in the world. Because it's not everyday you get your sister back, who was presumed dead at one point. I took the time to touch up my make up before I left to see Laxus. I decided if he did have another woman I would make sure to let him know what he was missing. Apparently he was going to attempt to make dinner at his place. 'I hope he cleaned up,' I thought to myself.

I arrived at his house at the appointed time. I gently knocked on his door. 'This is a funny feeling. This is the first time I actually knocked on his door and didn't break in,' I chuckled to myself. He opened up the door and did a double take.

"You look beautiful as usual."

"Thanks you're not bad yourself."

"Come on inside." I walked in behind him. His home pretty much looked the same except it was clean for once, and it didn't smell weird either, which was a plus. I followed him to his small kitchen table. It had a tablecloth and 2 candles and real plates and silverware. 'He went all out didn't he,' I thought to myself.

"So what did you make?"

"I tried to make noodles, but it didn't work. So I got take out instead." I sat down at the table and watched as he served me my food. We started to eat in silence until he broke the silence.

"So tell me about Lisanna."

"She actually didn't die. She was lifted into an Anima to Edolas. Recently Natsu, Gajeel, Grey, Wendy, Lucy and Erza were sucked in the same Anima. Mystogun is from Edolas and a lot happened. To make a long story short all those with magical powers were dispelled from Edolas including Lisanna. We were all so surprised and happy that she's back now."

"Sounds like I missed a lot in my expulsion."

"Yeah, you did. So what did you want to talk about."

"Uhm, it's just that before the hole 7 year thing, I've been gone for awhile. And Gildarts let me back into the guild. And I think I've become a better man and..."

"Lax-kun you're rambling."

"Sorry. If you're willing, can we start over again. As a couple I mean unless you want to start as friends again or something."

"Lax-kun you're rambling again," I chuckled. I was happy where this conversation was going. I felt the same exact way. I just wished he'd just outright say it. I decided to put him out of his misery. "Yes."

"Look, I know a lot has happened, but can you just give me one last chance to make things right."

"Lax-kun I said yes." If the sun could smile, it would have nothing on Laxus. His whole demeanor brightened up at that moment.

"I promise I won't mess up this time."

"And I promise, I won't give up when times get rough." This was the start of a new beginning with Laxus and I. We both have been through so much in our lives. Thess unfortunes made us into what we are today, two strong, respectable people.

"So what now," he asked. 'Finally a window to what I've been wanting to happen for almost 7 years now,' I thought to myself. I took this moment to get up from the table. I started towards his bedroom.

"You coming?" I asked.

"You might have changed your personality, but your still a bad girl. And I like it." He soon followed me. When he finally caught up to me, he picked me up bridal style and carried me to his bed. He placed me down gentally and climbed on top of me. His face and body hovered over my smaller one. His face only mere millimeters away from mine stayed like that for awhile. His nose and lips brushed across my cheek in way that asked me if I was sure about this. I decided to answer him by wrapping my arms around his neck and pulling him all the way on top of me.

Our first kiss was more like a light brushing of lips. I felt his arm slide up my side until his hand rested on the top of my head. He started to stroke a few strands of my hair.

"I always loved your hair you know." I just smiled at his comment and pulled his face closer to mine. I pulled him into a long passionate kiss. This is the kiss I was waiting for since our last departure. Our tongues battled for awhile. I wasn't sure how long because I was too caught up in the passion and romance behind it. I was able to squeeze my arms in between us in order to unbutton his shirt. He stopped my hands and pulled the shirt over his head by himself. Luckily for me I had on a sleeveless dress that zipped in the back. I moved him so he wasn't on top of me anymore. I turned around and lifted my hair up.

"Lax-kun do you mind unzipping me?" He just smirked at my comment. I knew he was about to unzip my dress when i felt his strong calloused hands caress my slim shoulders. He then continued to unzip my dress. I could feel his lips giving me small kisses on my back while unzipping he was done he gently slid the fabric off my shoulders and off the rest of my body. I turned around so he can get a good luck at the rest of my body. The way he looked at me made me feel like I was the most beautiful woman that ever graced the earth.

He quickly removed the rest of his clothing and hovered over me. He looked into my eyes as if he was telling me how much he wanted me. At this point my arousal was at it's peak as was his. I decided to egg him on by wrapping my legs around his waist and pulling him down.

"Still as impatient as ever eh Mira," he stated while smirking.

"It's because you take too long." Right after my retort I felt his lips crash against mine before he finally entered me. This sexual encounter was ten times more passionate than any other time we had sex. All the bottled emotion and longing we both had exploded allat once between us. It was like we were never able to touch each other again. To me this was the most beautiful moment of my life and I wanted to stay like this forever.

After we finished a few more rounds, he laid on my chest out of complete exhaustion. We talked about a few things, like the upcoming tournament, his father, the future etc. I was so content with the setting I lost all track of time and realized it was the morning after.

"Oh crap I gotta go."

"Uh no you don't."

"Yes I do Lisanna and Elfman..."

"Are practically adults and can do without their big sister for a few more hours."

"Yeah, but..." Before I could let out a rebuttal he placed a chaste kiss to my lips.

"The tournaments in a month and I'll help you, Elfman and Lisanna get ready starting tomorrow. So just stqy with me today okay?"

"Fine." And with that, let's just say we didn't leave the house until training began.

One Month Later

The tournament has already started. In the beginning my beloved guild received some harsh treatment by Raven Tail. Lax-kun's father's guild. Grey and Lucy both lost their matches, Wendy got targeted and hurt. We found out that the real target was Lucy. Natsu and Gajeel got us 3 points in total the next day. Now it's at the point where Bacchus is fighting my brother Elfman.

Bacchus practically forced a wager onto my brother. If he wins he gets me and Lisanna for one night full of who knows what. I could only imagine how degrading and nasty a night with him would be. I have faith that my brother would never let that happen, but not going to live, I did have some doubts. I looked at the stands and saw that Lisanna was on the verge of tears. 'Be strong,' I thought to myself. 'If worse comes to worst we'll just use our transforming magic and change into animals or my Satan Soul.' At this point I looked back at Laxus who looked pretty pissed himself, so I walked over to him and smiled.

"What are you smiling for? I be damned if you or Lisanna get put in that situation."

"Don't worry Elfman just put in his wager which means he's probably got something up his sleeve. I have faith in my brother. Besides if he does loose I'll just transform into Satan Soul and have Lisanna turn into an ape. Let's see if he wants to sleep with us then," I said with a smirk.

"You cunning little minx. But between you and me, I wouldn't mind spicing up our bed adventures with some Satan Soul action," he said with the biggest smirk ever.

"Maybe if you're a good boy." Just like I knew he would, Elfman came through and won the match. It was my turn now. Unlike the matches before me, my match turned into a swimsuit contest. Which I was fine with, I don't really like slugfeast anyway. Me and Jenny both changed into numerous outfits until she suggested that we should be like the other matches. That was a bad idea on her point. I mean I was an S class mage at one point so...yup. It pretty much ended in a bang on my part. I looked over to Laxus and so "That's my girl" look on his face. I was happy that he felt pride in me and that I won those 10 points for my guild. As a guild, we were finally starting to comeback. We even had some new fans now because of Elfman and I. It was now up to the next matches that would really get us back in the game.

~end~


End file.
